born a son of the moon
by leprekan187
Summary: harry potter moves to Forks for time away from the wizarding world only to find vampires and werewolves. jacob is already a wolf. slash harry/jacob edward/bella follows twilight to an extent.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob/Harry Edward/Bella

A/n I am changing the time line to match with my own time line. It is 2000 don't like it sorry. Twilight is set too late and Harry potter is set too early. I am not following cannon age wise. Please do not tell me who is older or younger… it is my story and I will write it how I see fit

Chapter 1 leaving

"I still don't think this is a good idea…." Hermione complained as I parked the car in the airport parking lot.

"I know you don't." was all I said. We had been through this for the last week or so.

"I don't understand why you have to leave." She sighed in frustration.

"I know you don't." I repeated.

Everyone was so glad that the war was over. they could breathe I normal for the first time in over twenty some odd years. However I was an enigma to most.

I knew what I felt and what I needed to do. I needed to get away.

"Remus won't be happy… neither will Sirius…" Hermione said at a last ditch effort.

"I know they wont." This was beginning to feel like a mantra.

"Will you please explain it to me again?" she asked turning in her seat to face me, I looked at the dashboard where the clock in the car was. I had an hour to get through everything in the airport.

"I can't." I said breaking my mantra.

"Why not?!" she demanded now hurt.

"I'll miss my plane… unless that is what you were wanting…" I added with a small smile in her direction. I could see the beginnings of a sheepish smile draw on her lips.

"Harry…" she began.

"I know Mione. I know. But I have to do this. I need to do this." I said with desperation. "Just like you and Ron are going away. Just like Seamus and Dean. Just like Remus and Sirius." I added for good measure. "Besides I won't be alone. There is a group of wizards moving to L.A."

"WHAT? Who? Why haven't you told me this until now?!"

"'cause I only just thought of it." I said truthfully.

"GRR! Fine! Leave me all alone with Ronald!" she huffed causing me to laugh.

"You are the one that agreed to marry him…"

"Ugh. Don't remind me." She whined burring her head in her hands. I have never seen nor heard Hermione Granger- soon to be Weasley, whine.

"He's not that bad. Well unless you plan on actually trying to sleep with him in the same room."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at me.

"You'll see sooner or later. But now I have got to go." I said getting out of the car and walking around to the trunk.

"Oh Harry do you really have to go?" Hermione begged as she got out of the passenger seat.

"Yes, I do." I said as I began to pull out my single carry on bag and my trunk but was stopped as she placed her hand over mine.

"Then please be careful. You always seem to attract trouble." She said with her kind smile that reminded me of how long I had known her. It was the smile that she got when she saw a new book or found what she was looking for after hours of hunting and researching for it.

"I will be. And I promise to call you as soon as I get in." I added as I saw her open her mouth to say it, causing her to smile.

"Now I know Ron will not be happy with this and I doubt you will be either but I left you some money."

"Harry–" she began to scold me.

"It's about a fourth of what was in my vault. I won't miss it. Think of it as a wedding present for you guys." I said with a small smile as I shut the trunk of the car and gave her the keys for the car,

We walked in silence as I led the way to the airline desk to check in my trunk.

She followed me all the way to the flight gate where I turned to her.

It amazed me how must shorted she was now. I always thought that we were pretty much the same height, but now it seemed I towered over her.

"_Now boarding flight 256 London to Port Angelus."_

There were unshed tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry." I whispered as she hugged me tightly.

"You come back you here." She whispered. "I miss you already." She added even softer.

"I'll always be with you. In here." I said placing my palm over her heart.

I watched as she removed the locket from around her neck and re-clasped the clasp and placed it in my hand.

"Don't forget." She whispered as a single tear made its way down her flushed cheek making my heart clinch.

"How could I forget you? I saved you from a troll that kind of thing sticks with you, you know?" I said with a smile causing her to give me a watery laugh.

"_Last call for flight 256 London to Port Angelus."_

"I have to go. I'll call as soon as I get to the house. I love you lil sis." I said kissing her forehead and running to the terminal to hand my ticket to the lady at the podium.

Just as they began to shut the gate I heard her call back. "I love you too big brother!" and I turned back to wave one last time as I dashed through the tunnel to the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 arriving

Waiting at the baggage claim for my trunk I held Hermione's locket safely in my hand.

I was relieved when I saw my trunk pop out of the tunnel and I fought my way to the front to grab it when I knocked into another person, turning my head to apologize I was caught unbalanced by the complete natural beauty of the girl.

Normally, as a rule, I did not like girls sexually but she was the definition of naturally pretty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." I said once I found my voice.

"Oh, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention I thought I had run into you." She said with a sheepishly shy smile through her American accent that sounded so odd to me.

"Harry." I said placing Hermione's locket in my jacket pocket and extending my hand to her.

"Bella." She replied in kind as she shifted her jacket to take my hand. "Is that your trunk?" she asked pointing to my trunk the last piece of luggage on the claim belt.

"Yeah, hang on." I said walking over to the baggage claim and lifting my trunk with one arm before walking back over to her.

"Do you need a ride? To… where ever it is you are staying…" she ended with a small laugh before adding. "Here I am offering a ride to a complete stranger…"

"A ride would be nice if I didn't have a rental waiting on me. But I do have to ask… I bought a house in a small town not too far north of here, in Forks. Would you happen to know the easiest way there?" I asked sheepishly as I pulled out a road map as she laughed at me.

"I can do better then that. You can follow me. My dad should be here I can have him wait if you want."

"Really?" I asked thinking that luck was finally on my side.

"Sure. We'll be out front. Here… is… my… number…" she said writing it on a piece of the map with a smile.

"Okay. I'll be out front in a few minutes." I said smiling before running to the car rental desk.

After showing my id and passport then signing papers they handed over two sets of keys and I thanked the overly rude woman before rushing to go to the car that was parked just outside of the office waiting on me.

Tossing my trunk and carry-on bag in the back seat I adjusted everything before driving to the front of the building where I saw Bella leaning against a cop car.

Slightly confused I got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Hey Bella." I said startling her away from her phone.

"Sorry just texting my mom that I landed. Dad went to grab something from inside." She said, and then she noticed the look on my face and laughed. "Yeah. My dad is the chief of police in Forks. Looks like I'll know atleast one person at the school." She added with a smile.

As I was about to reply a tall skinny man came walking over to us in his police uniform.

"You must be Harry Potter. I think that you are just about as popular as Bella with the gossipmongers. Follow us, the house you bought is just down the street from us." He said with a kind smile as he opened the door for Bella. He sounded like he had grown up in a small town.

I followed Bella and Chief Swan for an hour on the interstate before they pulled off on exit 1…0… something… I didn't catch the last number.

As we continued driving it was like falling into a hole. A very green hole.

Everything was green, like a whole different planet. The tree trunks were covered in green squishy moss and the limbs were linked about twenty feet about the ground making it look like a very green tunnel.

About half an hour of driving though the green tunnel with the occasional hidden driveway popping out of nowhere before we reached a clearing of simply country homes.

Everything looked like a small town should.

A few minutes more and Chief Swan pulled into a double driveway in front a small house.

I loved it; it was everyone's ideal dream home.

The house was two stories with a white painted wrap around porch.

There were at least fifty to a hundred yards of plush squishy green grass on all four sides of the house.

A worn stone path led its way off from the double driveway to the front steps.

I cut the engine and sighed as I stepped out of the car to be met by Chief Swan.

"Well here are the keys. Everything was freshly painted and cleaned last week; the last person to live there left most of their furniture behind… Well I guess we'll be seeing you around then. Welcome to Forks Mr. Potter." He said with a tip of his hat and a firm handshake before strutting back to his cruiser and heading back the direction he had led me from.

Smiling to my self I shook my head as I got my trunk and my carryon bag out of the back seat and made my way to the house.

Once I was in the house I sat my trunk in the master bedroom that was on the second floor at the front of the house.

Sighing I resigned to calling Hermione before she sent one of the twins after me.

The phone rang twice before I heard her answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mione."

"Harry!"

"I'm at my house."

"I'm so glad the flight went well I kept the TV on expecting to see a crash or something."

"Why would it crash?"

"That just seems to be the luck we have."

"True."

"So how's the new town?"

"Good I met the head cop's daughter at the airport and she's real nice."

"Daughter?!"

"No not that way Mione. Guys remember… what time is it there?"

"About eight why?"

"It's like noon here."

"Eight hours difference. I don't want to be you."

"I know well hey I need to get a few things food wise so I'll talk to you sometime later."

"okay."

"I love you mione. Tell everyone I'm alright."

"love you too Harry. And I will."

"okay bye."

"bye."

It hurt to be away from my friends but it was something I needed to do, speaking of needing stuff…

I needed food for the fridge and the cabinets so sighing I grabbed the muggle wallet I had in my carry on and grabbed some cash out of my beg before grabbing the keys and heading to the car before realizing I had no idea where the store was.

Sighing in defeat I slumped on the hood of my car when I got an idea.

Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 settling in_

**I don't own anything you recognize **

**enjoy the story ^.^**

Grinning I jumped into the car and peeled out of the driveway and went in search of Chief Swan's police cruiser.

Sure enough about four houses down I saw the cruiser. Coming to a stop outside of the house I cut the engine to my car I got out and made my way to the front door, knocking twice.

That was all it took to get the Chief to come to the door.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Anything I can help you with?"

"Well sir I was wondering if Bella could show me around town…" I started unsure of how to do this.

"Sure…" he turned to the stairs and yelled, "Bella! There's someone here for you!" before turning back to me and opening the screen door. "Come on in son." He said just as Bella nearly tripped on the last step rushing down the stairs. With seeker instincts I caught her before she hit the ground. "We may have to keep you around here for a while, see if you can break her clumsy streak." The Chief joked.

"I just need a chauffeur around town for now but if you want you can help me get unpacked." I said with a smile at the blood red Bella.

"Sure. I'll be back later dad." She said as she grabbed her wallet from her bag and kissed her dad on the cheek before leading the way to my car.

Shaking my head I followed her closely and sure enough just as we reached the passenger door she slipped, but didn't fall seeing as how I caught her. I could hear Chief Swan's laughter from here as he shut the door.

"Thanks… I've fallen more times than I can count since I got in the house." She said turning red again as I unlocked her side and walked around to mine.

"It's not a problem." I said as I started the engine. "Now I need a grocery store to start with…" I said as I looked back at Bella.

"Turn left." She said with a smile. "I need to pick up something's as well. I swear Charlie is almost as bad as Renée… my mom." She added when she saw the look of confusion I gave her.

"Oh… how is that?" I asked curious.

"I've taken more care of my mother than she has of me over the years." She explained as she pointed to the small food mart.

In kind I turned into the parking lot and parked close to the door.

Without my insistence she flipped the little lock on the door as she got out.

"Mom's had to be manually locked after she lost the clicker thingy." She said with a smile as she grabbed a cart from the front of the store.

Following her lead we got mostly junk but picked up things that I knew I had to have for certain meals and I got an odd look when I picked up some of them but she muttered something about British foods that I missed, I got way more than she did though.

Once we checked out and were loaded back into the car she began to direct me around the small town.

After a while though she suggested that we head back to my house so I could put away my groceries.

She helped carry the things in and put them away and soon we had made it to where my bedroom where the trunk was.

She made an excuse to use the bathroom that I was more than great full for because my trunk was full of shrunken things. After removing my wand from my carry on I flicked it at the trunk and watched as about fifty boxes flew out. Quickly as I heard the water go off from the sink I placed my wand under the mattress and saw Bella wipe her hands on her jeans.

"I have to say this… I don't want to seem rude or anything but um… I'm not looking for a relationship of any sort…" she started not looking at me but studding one of the windows in the room.

"I was going to say the same thing but I have another issue than not wanting a relationship. I mean you're just generally not my type." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"What is your type? I mean I don't mean to sound rude or anything but you don't dress like any guy I have seen… that may just be because you are from England or something but I mean if you… you know… are into the not so fair gender… or into both or something… it's alright with me…" she said looking anywhere but me.

Relief flooded through me as I sank to the bed.

"I like guys more but girls are still attractive to me." I said looking at my hands.

I felt the bed sink and I looked next to me, Bella was close and she was looking me dead in the eyes.

"I'm okay with it. It makes hanging out with you even easier. I mean how awkward would it be if you liked me after I had said that?" she asked laughing and I couldn't help but join in. after a few minutes my sides began to hurt and I clutched them as I tried to stop laughing.

Bella recovered faster than me.

"So where do we begin with this mess?" she asked with laughter still clear in her voice.

I pointed to the three boxes near the door.

"Those go in the kitchen and the utility room and living room."

She got up and began to lift one and make her way down the stairs. In a hurry I flicked my wand before placing it back under the mattress and prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't fall.

Grabbing the other two of the boxes I followed my clumsy new friend.

Sure enough she was fine when I walked into the kitchen and found that she had opened all of the windows on the lower level of the house as if she had done so on her way through, which I am sure she had done.

I watched in amusement as she turned the radio to a local station that played old country, currently Alibis by Tracy Lawrence. I wasn't sure how I knew the American song but I did…

More than likely Hermione's doing. The girl likes every kind of music- to the point that I don't think eclectic is a strong enough word.

She's made Ron and I listen to everything from the Rolling Stones to Debussy and Mozart to Alan Jackson and Travis Tritt to Brittany Spears and Backstreet Boys.

It was horrible. But I loved it. It made me start taking up music whenever possible. Basically when I was with Sirius. He was the main one who supported that hobby. I was surprised at that. Not that Sirius supported me that I could always count on. But that he was the only one that did. It was a bloody hobby for Merlin's sake. One that did not have to do with death or fighting Voldemort.

Singing along with Bella as she danced through the kitchen managing not to drop anything or hurt herself in the process I felt… normal. It was an amazing feeling.

This was my chance to find out just who _just Harry_ was.

When the next song came on after the commercials Bella paused and smiled before closing her eyes swaying with the music. She sat down in one of the chairs when the singing started.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me with a secret smile before going back to what she was doing before singing along softly to the song.

"…Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand…"

I didn't know the song but listening to the words I instantly liked it. It fit me like a tailored glove.

So smiling my own secret smile we went back to organizing my kitchen. The we moved onto the living room, to the master bedroom on the first floor –we changed that into a movie room, and then she helped me with the three guest rooms on the upper level before she invited me to go to the diner where Charlie was meeting her.

**A/n if you didn't already know the lyrics are from stand by rascal flatts.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 first day of school_

Once I was showered shaved and dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue button up shirt with my old dragon skin boots that Charlie had gotten me that had to have cost him a fortune I picked up the locket Hermione gave me and put it on along with a leather wrist watch and a few rings. I looked like a bad ass, I thought humorously as I began my way down the stairs.

I saw Bella just outside of the door with a plate of food.

Glancing at my watch I saw that it was 7:15, curious I opened the door.

"I thought you said 7:30…"

"I did but I wasn't sure if you could cook so…"

She trailed off turning an interesting shade of red.

"Thank you but you really didn't have to. I can fend for myself you know." I said with a smile. "But I will never turn down food made by a woman. It's so much better than mine." I added as I took the aluminum foil covered plate from her and grabbed a fork from the dish drainer.

I uncovered the plate to find sausage, bacon, scrabbled eggs and a slice of toast with a bit of butter on it.

Grinning I sighed as I tasted the home cooked breakfast.

"This is bloody well amazing…" I said as I grabbed a glass to fill with orange juice only to drain it in one gulp. "Nearly as good as Mrs. Weasley's." I added with a wink, making her blush deepen.

I had explained a lot about my extra family to Bella and Charlie last night at the diner.

Once I was finished eating we headed out.

Her truck was loud. It sounded like a monster truck or a military tank, which somehow suited her clumsiness. I doubted anything could destroy the thing.

I followed her through town to a matching cluster of little maroon bricked buildings. The only way I knew it was a school was the sign that said so.

She found two parking spots right next to each other. My rental looked very… well let me just say it stuck out like a shiny sore thumb the only car as close to as new as mine was a silver Volvo.

I couldn't resist laughing as Bella's monster truck backfired before she got the chance to turn it off.

I cut my engine with a smile before grabbing my Hogwarts messenger bag that had the school crest on it and Gryffindor stitched into the shoulder.

We walked down the stone path lined with dark hedges. Inside the front office it was brightly lit and warmer than I'd hoped. I was used to it being more warm this time of year out side rather then winter all year round. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, with a big clock ticking loudly.

There was a red headed woman behind the counter at one of the three desks. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The redheaded woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is Harry Potter." Bella informed her and I saw the automatic awareness in her eyes.

"Of course." She said digging through a horrendously stacked pile of papers. After a minute or so she found our folders bringing several papers to the counter for us to look at.

"The two of you seem to have the exact same classes." She said as she showed us the easiest routes to each class on the map before handing us a slip to have each teacher sign and bring back to her by the end of the day.

Bella looked nervous as she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes as we neared the front door to building #3.

"Aw come on it'll fine. It's not as if we're walking into a school filled with vampires now is it?" I asked causing her to laugh and a pixie like girl who was linked to a blonde guy in front of us to turn so fast I was sure she gave herself whiplash to look at us curiously.

She was pretty; her eyes were a delicate bright butterscotch and her face perfectly pale and symmetrical. After a moment she turned back to her blonde boyfriend I assumed as whispered softly.

I rolled my eyes.

So it was going to be like Hogwarts all over again… but then again it was a small town so I guessed Bella and I were big news as far as they were concerned and Charlie had mentioned gossipmongers right when I met him.

The pixie girl and her blonde boyfriend along with a blonde girl and an overly muscular guy hung their coats on a row of hooks at the front of the class room, Bella looked at me and shrugged before copying them.

We walked up to a rather tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason.

He gave us a list of books and sent us to the back of the classroom to an empty set of desks.

When the class ended a boy with skin problems and black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to Bella completely ignoring me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he looked like an overly helpful Hufflepuff.

"Bella." She corrected with a tinge of annoyance as everyone within a three seat radius turned to look at her.

"What is your next class?" he asked.

"Um… we've got Government with Jefferson in building six." She said checking in her bag.

"Oh." He said catching the 'we' part. "I could walk you there I'm headed to building four." Stupid Hufflepuff. "I'm Eric by the way."

I couldn't help but grin when Bella looked back at me with a 'help me' look on her face.

I was even more surprised when she turned back to him and said. "Thank you for showing us the way." his face fell again as she included me in the conversation.

I walked a step behind them as _Eric_ showed Bella the way. He was the nosey type. Asking all kinds of questions. He walked her all the way to the door even though there was a big six next to the door.

"Well, good luck… maybe we'll have some classes together." He added with an odd look in my direction before leaving as Bella walked in the classroom.

The rest of the morning passed in the same fashion. The Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who was hated simply because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made Bella and I stand at the front of the room and introduce ourselves. I faired better then the blushing and stammering Bella.

One girl who sat on the other side of Bella in both our Trig and Spanish class walked us to lunch. She was tiny, very tiny to me and even so to Bella's small five foot four or five where as I was five nine, but her wildly curly dark hair made her seem the same height as Bella. I couldn't remember her name and by the sounds Bella was making she had already forgotten it herself.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friend, who she introduced to us. I wasn't sure about Bella but I forgot the names as soon as they were spoken. They all seemed impressed by her bravery to speak to us.

It was then that I saw the pixie girl and her … well I didn't know what to call them. Friends I guess. There was her blonde boyfriend and the big guy with the blonde girl from earlier today. But there was also another boy. He was lanky yet not as bulky as the other two guys with untidy bronzy brown hair.

They didn't speak. They didn't eat. They looked in different directions. Yet not a single one looked our way.

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked the girl from our Spanish and trig class.

As she looked up to see whom Bella meant suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one. He looked at the girl for a moment before flicking his dark eyes to Bella's then mine.

He looked away as quickly as he looked. As if she had called his name and he had looked up involuntarily.

The girl giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." She said under her breath.

Strange names for teenagers in the States. Not so much in wizard London but Americans didn't normally name their children with such aged names.

"They are… nice looking." Bella said with an understatement.

"Yes!" the girl cried with another giggle. JESSICA _that_ was her name. "They are all _together_ though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live _together."_ Her voice held shock and condemnation of the small towness she had acquired.

"Which ones are related?" I asked trying to figure it out without asking to an anvil.

"Oh. They're not. Dr. Cullen is really young like in his twenties or thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins. That's the blondes and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster kids." Bella said quietly.

"They are now. But they've been with Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Cullen since they were like eight or something."

"That's really kinda nice. For them to take care of all those kids like that, when they are so young and everything." I said with a tinge of jealousy. I remembered when I was little and used to hope someone would come and rescue me from my aunt and uncles.

"I guess so." She admitted rather reluctantly. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids though." As if that lessened their kindness.

"I think that makes her all the better. Most women that can't have children don't bother to take in kids who need homes or better homes." I said perhaps a bit too harshly because they looked at me from across the room.

"Whose the reddish brown haired one?" Bella asked distracting Jessica from me.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course. But don't waste your time. He doesn't date." She said before adding with a sniff. "Apparently none of the girls here are worth his time." A clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he turned her down.

I saw Bella bite her lip to hide her smile and I looked back at their table but Edward was looking at Emmett now but his cheek was lifted as if he were smiling.

I couldn't resist.

"Maybe he just isn't into girls." This caused Emmett to laugh loudly as they stood to leave. I whispered very low an apology and Edward turned to smile at me -just a little one. That's when I saw his eyes. They were pitch black. Not a honey colored like the rest of his family. They looked like the eyes of a hungry vampire.

I considered this while we sat with them for a while longer than I normally would have at Hogwarts. One of the other girls who kept reminding us with out our encouragement that her name was Angela had Biology II with us next hour. We walked together to class in silence she was pretty shy.

When we entered the classroom she went to sit with two of her other friends at her blacktopped lab table. In fact all the tables but one were full. Three to a table it seemed.

Next to the center aisle there was Edward Cullen sitting at the table by himself. Something told me that, that was his choice rather than the teachers. Edward glared at Bella before turning it to me. It lessened its intensity but it was still a glare.

The teacher turned the fan on as Bella walked in front of it and that gave me all the clarification that I needed as Edward nearly gagged at her scent. That explained the look I got from the Alice girl this morning and the hearing and even their looks. But not their eyes. Vampire eyes were red, the color of blood yet theirs was ocher. I remember Hermione mentioning something about it in our third year but I couldn't remember what.

Bella didn't seem to notice as she spoke to the teacher and handed him both of our slips.

The teacher sent us to the table with Edward. To lessen both of their awkwardness I sat in the middle.

Edward seemed thankful for this as he simply turned away from us and stared out the window.

Every time the fan at the door would blow this way I would see Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye and I became habit to lean forward each time I began to feel the fan, it only seemed to help some.

About a second before the bell rang Edward grabbed his book and bag and shot like a bat out of hell.

I looked at Bella and saw her glaring after him.

"Well that was fun." I said with amusement.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

We looked up to see a baby faced boy his pale blond hair gelled into perfect spikes, smiling at Bella in a friendly way.

"Bella." She corrected him with a smile.

"I'm Mike." He said extending his hand. "Do you need help finding your next class?"

"We are headed to the gym actually. I think that is the only place we don't need to be shown seeing as how we've walked by it to every other class. Thank you though."

"That's my next class too." He said thrilled. "May I walk with you?" he asked us. He was the first person to ask to walk with us than simply saying he would. His question though was more directed at me than Bella.

"Why not." I said with a smile. He was cute. He had a rounded face with his toned body. Caring light blue eyes and a 100-watt smile.

He chatted most of the time. It turned out he was in our English class as well.

As we were entering the gym he turned to ask Bella, "so, did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something?" causing her to cringe.

"Was that the boy who sat with us in bio?" she asked me artfully.

"Yeah." I said.

"He seemed like he was in pain or something." Mike said thoughtfully.

"Don't know. Never spoke to him." Was all Bella said before going to the girls changing room.

"Our's is over here." Mike said leading the way to the guys changing room.

Once inside the coach had a uniform waiting for me with my name tacked on it. The uniform consisted of a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I changed quickly and was done before most of the other guys. I didn't bother lingering as I walked out and waited just out side of the door.

Bella was sitting on the sidelines without her uniform.

She looked rather happy about this as I walked to her.

"They couldn't find any small of extra small uniforms. I get to wait a week before they come in," she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her before turning to watch the guys walk out of the locker room.

"Any one catch your eye?" she asked with a far too innocent smile.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Darn. I was hopping Mike did." She said with resentment as he came over.

"I don't like blondes. I prefer brunettes."

"Cullen?" she whispered as Mike came into hearing distance.

"Hey Bella, where's your uniform?" he asked sitting on her other side.

I smiled sweetly before getting up to walk over to the coach, I could feel her eyes glaring at me for leaving her with him the whole time I spoke to the coach about what sports we were playing.

Volley ball. We were stuck playing volleyball. I hated volleyball.

As soon as I walked away the coach blew his whistle and made Mike and some other guy as captains

Mike picked me first causing me to turn pink as I walked to stand by him. Then the coach did something not even middle school gym teachers did. He made the captains switch teams.

My best position was the right back, so that's where I asked to be put to start out.

About half way into the game I ended up back into my spot with Mike serving.

He hit it straight to me. I wasn't expecting it and I volleyed it right into the net.

"Wow, Potter, you hit like a queer." He joked.

This time I was ready and I spiked it back to him. I don't _think_ I meant to hurt him but I did. I spiked it right into his crotch making him collapse and roll around on the ground.

The whole gym laughed and I saw Bella hitting the ground with her fist as she laughed. Even the coach was smiling.

The coach made me stop for the day so I went to sit back next to Bella.

"That… was… priceless…" Bella said trying to catch her breath.

"He pissed me off." I muttered angrily.

"I know. I didn't know what you were going to do but that was perfect." She said watching one of the other girls from his team help him to sit on the bleacher before taking his place in the game.

After I changed back into my normal clothes I placed the gym clothes into an empty locker and used wandless magic to lock it before leaving.

I saw Mike glare at me before stalking away from Bella.

"He doesn't think that my _boyfriend_ should be so easily provoked. He thinks you might hit me. Or that you already have." She said sniggering as we walked to the front office to turn in our paper work.

When we got to the office Edward was there arguing in a low whisper with the receptionist.

As we walked in a gust of wind blew.

I knew what would happen.

Edwards back stiffened and he turned to glare at Bella.

"Never mind then I guess I'll just have to endure it." He said before stalking out the door brushing by me on the way.

"Go eat something." I said harshly to him making him stop and look at me with his coal black eyes before huffing and continuing on his way.

I knew I had just told a Vampire to go eat someone but damnit, if he didn't he would do something that he would regret.

When I turned back to Bella she had given the redheaded woman our slips and was close to tears.

Her eyes were shinning and her nose was red.

Thank Merlin it was Friday.

A/n**I think this is my longest chapter so far…I followed the book as much as I could but idk… hope you like it… oh and you see that little button just below here… yea the one with the green letters… hit it and leave me a message and tell me what you think of my first xover… smiles!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 Jacob_

"Come on." I said hugging her shoulders as I led her out of the office. "Do you want to hang out later?" I asked as we reached the almost empty parking lot.

"Maybe." She sniffed. I looked down at her to see her face was back to normal. "I'm sorry I'm blubbering all over you."

"It's fine." I said with a smile. "What are friends for?" I asked as we reached our cars. "Ugh. I need a car. Something way less flamboyant." I said with a sour face, causing her to laugh.

"There's an old used car lot just outside of town. It's near the Reservation. I'll show you if you want." She said as she dug for her keys.

"That would be great. I have to go home to get some money though. And I need to stop by the bank…" I said wondering if they would accept as much cash as I had at my age. "Maybe later…" I muttered, as I knew what kind of reaction it would cause.

"Eureka!" she yelled once she found her wayward keys in the bottom of her purse. "I found them." She added with a sheepish smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright come on." I said as I pulled my keys out of the pocket of the front of my bag.

She glared at me before hoping into her monster truck.

Smirking I followed her back to her house for her to ditch her truck and school stuff and to write her dad a note to tell him where she was if he got back before her.

I moved my messenger bag to the back seat as she made her way to my rental.

After I had my money in my wallet and grabbed an old worn blanket we headed further into town that I had been. The reservation was half an hour away from the school.

I saw the used car dealership as we rounded a turn.

When we parked I saw the perfect guy. He was tall, lean, and dear Merlin he was hot. His long black hair stopped just passed his shoulders and his skin was dark and tan, making him look like and Indian god.

"Merlin's pants." I exclaimed making Bella look at me funny before following my gaze.

"That is Jacob Black. I bought my truck from him, he's a family friend." She added with a smile.

"Really. How close is this family friend?" I asked not looking away from the dark angel.

"Close enough. We made mud pies when we were little." She said laughing now.

"Hmmm…" I mused.

"Oh come on. You big baby." She said pushing my shoulder to get me to get out.

I walked a half step behind her as she walked up to Jacob.

"Hey Jake! I need your help." She yelled as she came near him making him stop laughing and look up curiously.

"Bells! Did the truck mess up or something?" he asked confused eyeing the rental.

"No. The trucks fine. My friend Harry here needs a car and you know these best."

"Oh ok. Sure, sure. I'll see you guys later." He said to the two guys he had been talking to, once they were gone he turn back to us. "You need a car?" he asked looking at the one we came out of.

"It's my rental. I just moved here. Harry. Harry Potter." I said extending my hand to him, he took it eagerly. His hand was warm and firm.

"Jacob Black." He said with a smile that nearly knocked me down.

Then he did something that no one here had done; he looked at my forehead at my scar.

But it didn't make me mad; it sent shivers done my back-the good kind that I had not felt in a long time. Well, that look combined with him letting my hand go.

"Well I'll be damned." As all he whispered.

"How's Billy?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"Inside. Now that we've gotten rid of _the thing_ I'm getting my car. That rabbit over there." He said pointing to a small white car on a trailer behind a black truck.

"Oh well I'm gonna go say hey while you help Harry." Bella said with a smile and wink as she dashed to the door.

"So the-boy-who-lived in the wettest place in the continental U.S. you are very popular with my tribe. Voldemort murdered many of our grandparents and elders."

"I hate being called that." I said with a wince making him laugh.

"I didn't figure you for attention seeking person."

"Quite the opposite." I agreed.

"Are you wolf? Or adopted by a wolf? You smell familiar." He asked curiously as he led the way to the better looking cars.

"My godfather's mate is a wolf… so guess that is what you mean." I said following him.

"Was he born a son of the moon or was be bitten?"

"Bitten." I said as we walked by an old Chevy car sitting on cinder blocks and he nodded somberly.

"Most of these old cars need a lot of work done on them. There's an auto shop, Dowling's, just this side of Port Angelus that's really expensive but if you want I can do the labor for you." He said coming to a halt in front of an old American car and pointed.

"How much?" I asked eyeing the yellow car with black trim.

"Dodge challenger. 400$." He said reading the tag on the window. "Needs new breaks and an engine upgrade with a new paint job. I could have it done in about a week compared to the auto shop that would take a month or more."

"I'll pay you for what ever parts you need plus labor." I said watching his eyes light up.

"Really? I mean I don't want to break you. If you want I could do the labor for free."

"My son offering to do labor on a car _for free_? He must really like you." An older man in a wheel chair said as Bella followed. " I had to agree to get that rabbit for him just to rebuild Bells engine." He said pointing to a black truck with a small beat up car on a trailer attached.

"Dad…" Jacob groaned as he ran a large hand over his face and rolled his eyes.

"Just keeping it real son." The older man said with a very smug grin.

"Billy this is Harry Potter he just moved here from England." Bella said with a smile. "Harry this is Billy Black, Jake's dad and a menace to every teenager."

"Potter… that sounds familiar…" Billy said eyeing my scar with curiosity.

"Don't mind him Harry. Every name sounds familiar to him." Jacob said with a wink as Billy rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Hey, Bella we're swinging by Charlie's later to watch the first game of the season. You gonna be there?" Billy asked looking to Jacob who groaned again.

"Well, actually Bella and I were gonna hang out. Possibly work on homework at my house followed by some old movies. Jacob is more than welcome to join us, if he wants that is." I said before Bella could speak. I really wanted to hang out with this Jacob and get to know him better.

"Sure!" he said his eyes lighting up as he smiled at Bella and me.

"Where's your house?" Billy asked.

"Like four or five houses away from Charlie's." Bella said with a smile.

"Alright well that seems fine then."

"So did you guys find Harry a car?" Bella asked with another smile.

"This dodge. I need to go pay for it…" I said starting to walk to the front door as Jacob added it to the trailer attached to the black truck.

When I came back out they were still talking and laughing.

"Got it." I said tossing the keys to Jacob who caught them as if he played seeker as well.

"We'll meet you guys at Charlie's as soon we drop off the trailer at the house." Billy said with a smile as he wheeled himself to the truck.

"See you in an hour or so." Jacob said with a wink the lit my face like and American Christmas tree before following his father.

I made my way to the rental without looking back, expecting Bella to follow.

I heard her open the passenger door as I sat down in the drivers seat.

Without warning she squealed and began clapping her hands.

I rolled my eyes at her antics. She was so funny when she did things like this. But I was glad I had made her forget about Cullen.

Stopping by the bank on the way home I signed about fifty pages before I gave the lady two thousand to start out in my bank account.

"Your check book and credit cards will be in the mail tomorrow or the next business day." The lady said shaking my hand and wishing a good day.

It was still about twenty minutes before Jacob and Billy would be at Charlie's house so I drove Bella and I back to her house for her to grab her books.


	6. i had a request for two chapters: chap 6

_Chapter 6 explaining the wand_

Bella brought a couple of movies on DVD she had brought with her from Arizona.

We had made the down stairs bedroom into our movie room.

It had the biggest bed and had the most pillows so we piled on top of it.

We were half way through the second movie with me in between Bella and Jake when it got to the part where something scary was going to happen and it was entertaining because I figured what was going to happen considering it was a vampire movie.

And sure enough a few moments later the pale evil guy attacked the young girl 's neck and red fluid flowed out of her neck.

"Gross…" Jacob groaned as he looked away from the TV.

I knew what to expect from Jacob simply because he was a wolf but Bella's shocked me most.

Bella Swan laughed at a vampire sucking blood from a girl's neck.

Edward was going to love that if he ever managed to see it. I would have to make her watch it with him at some point.

"I'm going to make more pop corn…" Jacob said as he looked away from the TV and got up.

Bella was in hysterics one because of the fakeness of the movie and Jacobs reaction.

Once she heard Jacob start the microwave she sobered up very quickly.

"Go make sure he's alright. I don't think he likes vampire movies." Bella said as she rolled off the bed and stumbled to the adjoined bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at her when I heard her "ouch." And went to find Jacob.

He was leaning back on my kitchen counter with his eyes shut.

"I can stand anything but vampires." He said shivering at the thought.

"Wimp."

"Wimp?" he asked opening his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that I could get lost in. "I'll show you wimp." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Bella's in the other room." I warned figuring he was going to shift into his wolf form.

"Spoiled sport."

"Hey Harry!" I heard Bella calling.

"What?" I called back rolling my eyes at both of them.

"What's this?" she asked walking into the room with _my wand._

"OOhhh… this should be fun…" was all Jacob could say as his popcorn went off and he sat at the table.

Sighing I took it from her and placed it in my back pocket where I normally kept it but seeing as how I was in the muggle world now I normally kept it either under my mattress or in the bed stand.

I looked to Jacob who shrugged and nodded at me.

This was the one thing I didn't want to have to explain to Bella –anything else I was fine with but this, no.

"It looks like a wand or something." She said with a smile as she stole a handful of the popcorn from Jacob.

"It is." Thankful that she had said the word wand and not me.

"It's a wand?" she asked skeptical.

"Yeah. You know like magic."

"Okay I think that is enough supernatural movies for you Harry." She said laughing thinking I was joking or lying.

I took my wand out of my back pocket and flicked it, casting the same spell Hermione did before she made them attack Ron.

Suddenly there were about six or seven small birds flying in a circle around her.

"Okay what did you put in that popcorn Jake?" she asked as she watched the birds.

"Nothing. That would be Harry conjuring birds trying to show he is serious and still avoid scaring you." Jacob said popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"_Really_… do something else then. I still think I'm hallucinating." Bella said as she hopped up on the counter to watch me.

Racking my brain for something that was not to be used in defense of offense in war I came up with my first lesson in charms.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." I said pointing at Jacob's bag of popcorn while he wasn't looking.

Bella squealed in delight as the bag left Jacob's reach.

Jacob grabbed my wand to get the bag back not even bothering trying to catch it before doing so.

"Do something to me." She said grinning again.

Once again I was struck with trying to find a spell that was fun or harmless.

With a very wicked smirk I remembered something. I flicked my wand and silently sent for the package of Weasley products that the twins had given me before I left.

It was full of all kinds of goodies.

"This is the twins creations. Pick one. Just one." I said as I handed her the bag.

I watched as her big brown eyes filled with wonder as she began to sift through the box.

"There's so much stuff in here… and it's all so tiny." She said as she picked up a small ball.

"Just be careful I'm not sure what most of the things do." I said honestly as she placed the ball back into the box with possible but not unnecessary caution.

"That went well… almost too well." Jacob said with a grin.

"Don't jinx it sheesh." I whispered as I watched Bella.

It took her about half an hour to choose what she wanted before she handed the box to Jacob who grinned a very wicked smile that sent shivers up my spine.

Bella handed me the small pink fuzzy object and I pointed my wand at it and let it grow to its regular size.

It looked like a simple pink squishy fuzzy ball {think feathery keesh ball}. But I knew better.

I grabbed the phone off of the kitchen counter and dialed the number for the twins' store.

It rang about three times before I got a cheerful "Weasley's wizarding Wheezes. This is Fred Weasley how may I be of assistance to your pranking needs?"

"Hey Fred. It's Harry. What in the name of Merlin's saggy left nut is this pink fuzzy thing?" I asked as I eyed it warily.

"Oh that little thing? It's completely harmless."

"Uhuh sure… remember your canary crèmes that were completely harmless? I know better Fred Weasley…"

"No really it was Ginny's idea…" as if that made it any better.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Bat-bogey hex remember?"

"True. But it's just a creature detector. The activation spell is on the bottom. Pink is neutral. Red is vampire. Orange is centaur. Yellow is bugs. Green is any sea or amphibious creature. Blue is wizard or witch. Purple is muggle. Black is an Animagus. Brown is wolf or werewolf. White is house pets like cats, or dogs. Silver is reptile. And gold is a ghost, ghouls, or poltergeists." He said as I grabbed a scrap of paper to write it down.

"Okay got it… what are you doing up so early any way?" I asked now that I got what I needed.

"Hogsmeade day." He said simply as I heard a bell go off in the back ground.

"Alright well I'll let you get back to your store. Would you mind owling me a list of what you gave me so I don't have to bug you constantly or find out the hard way?" I asked.

"Sure it'll be there later today here… what time is it there?"

"Like eleven…" I said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Ew. Ok. I'll send it before I go to close the store."

"Thanks Fred. Tell everyone I said hi."

"No problem and sure thing."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I flipped the fuzzy thing over to read the incantation; it was a simple one, thankfully one that I didn't have to say out loud. it was not something that I could say out loud and not get odd looks. _Spotted dixus_

I realized right away when it was activated. It turned black and blue which made Bella jump and Jacob snigger.

"There you go it's activated." I said handing the squishy fuzzy thing to her. Smiling when it turned purple.

"What in the world…" she said with her eyes big in wonder as she sat it on the table and I watched as it turned black, blue, purple, and brown.

This made Jacob scowl at it.

"What do the colors mean?" Bella asked as she looked at the paper I wrote them down on.

"Animagus? What is that?" Bella asked me.

"Means a wizard who can turn into an animal of some sort. Mine is a dog." I said with a smile.

"Can I see?" she asked hopefully

"I don't see why not." I said with a smile. I nonverbally cast the spell over myself and I felt the transformation began.

It had been a while since I had done this and I missed the feeling. It was relaxing.

I knew once I was in my Animagus form because I could hear Jacob's thoughts clear as day.

Bella's mind however was as silent as could be. I guessed it was because she was a muggle.

I didn't like intruding on thoughts but one from Jacob stood out from the swirl of thoughts in his head.

"_My god he is beautiful."_

The thought made me smile and feel the beast in my chest swell and sigh contently.

When I shifted back Jacob's eyes were locked on the box of stuff.

"What's this?" he said holding up something in an attempt to make his feelings unknown.

"Be careful with that!" I said quickly.

"What is it?"

"A dungbomb. Kind of like a stink bomb but worse. I do not want one of those going off in my house."

"Can I have it?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If you leave it on the table until you leave. The smell will linger for days."

"Swe-eet!" he said making it two syllables. "Pay back to Embory…" he muttered with revenge clearly ringing in his voice.

About that time Bella's cell rang.


	7. i kno its past midnite and yall r pissed

_Chapter 7 staying over_

"Hello?" she asked still looking at the fuzzy thing. "Yeah sure I'll tell him. No we're taking a break in the movies right now…" she glanced up at me. "I'll ask him. I doubt he'll mind though. Yeah sure. Yes father. Love you too. Hang on just a sec Billy." She held her hand over the speaker and turned to Jacob. "Our dad's are going for some late night fishing." Bella said rolling her eyes as she handed the phone to Jacob before looking at me. "They want to know if it's okay if we can stay here tonight?"

"Sure." I said right away.

Jacob was talking quickly in his native language to his dad and after a moment he looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.

I mean my house is probably saver than the chiefs.

Once Jacob hung up with Billy we shared a look before falling in to laughter.

"I have enough room that we can each have our own room."

"I call the down stairs!" Bella said jumping up and dashing to the other room. I looked at Jacob and held up three fingers. As soon as I put the last one down and pointed she grumbled. "Ouch… damnit…"

I rolled my eyes as I got up and walked into the other room.

I flicked my wand at a set of pajamas and watched as they shrunk before handing them to Bella.

Then did the same to another pair only the pants got longer before I handed them to Jacob.

I let Bella shower first in the downstairs bathroom while I cooked.

I was slightly on edge because Jacob was watching me and I couldn't hear his thoughts.

Once I was finished with the food I sat it on the stove top and grabbed three plates, three cup and three forks and knives and sat them next to the plates.

I was about to tell Bella the food was ready but I heard a thunk and laughter and I turned to see Bella hopping and nursing her toes.

"What are we going to do with you?" I asked as I shook my head.

"She'd hurt herself in a padded room…" Jacob said once he could stop laughing.

Bella simply glared as she sat at the table.

Then she saw the stove.

"Food?" she asked raising her eye brow.

"Nope. Dirt." I said as I fixed her plate. I made sure there was a little of everything before I handed the plate and fork to her and sat the knife by Jacob who smiled.

I held a plate out wiggling it for Jacob who smiled before jumping up to pile it high.

"so..." Bella started looking at Jacob. "brown means Werewolf?" she asked poking the fuzzy thing with her fork making it quiver.

"so it seems." he said not looking at her.

Bella broke out into giggles. "who would'a thunk it? Wizards and Werewolves, oh my!"

Once we were finished eating we made our way back to the movie room. Bella had placed the fuzzy thing on the bed stand where she had found my wand.

Getting back into the spots we were before Bella started up a new movie.

*Slash mention*

Boat trip. A gay movie as it turned out to be. I rolled my eyes of course Bella would have that. i watched Jacob's reactions though. He seemed to laugh through most of it but I didnt know weither to take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

Then we watched Rocky Horror Picture Show. That was the funniest movie so far. After that I fell asleep in the middle of Dirty Dancing.

I woke in the middle of the night to be spoonsnuggled by Jacob and spoonsnuggling Bella.

I still had my glasses on so I looked at the VCR to see that it was around four thirty.

Letting go of Bella I pressed into Jacob relishing in the fact that he was holding me. It had been too long since a guy had held me. I pressed into his groin to find him hard, grinning I repeated my action causing him to grow harder and pull me closer. I sighed as he moaned in his sleep. It was deep and husky. Something that sounded so… animalistic that I moaned softly in response and shut my eyes tightly. Jacob shifted and placed his leg snuggly to me.

I listened to his breathing. It had changed seemed less shallow, less deep.

I realized that he was dozing so I closed my eyes as naturally as I could and rolled over so that he was sadly not as intimately pressed to me. I heard him whine in disappointment and I squinted to see him frown the most adorable pout I had ever seen.

Sighing I shut my eyes and was surprised when he pulled me even closer to him. I couldn't help the knee jerk reaction to opening my eyes. I saw his sleepy eyes looking at me in the small sliver of moonlight that peeped through the clouds.

They seemed to grow wide when they saw mine and he started to pull away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with sleepy sheepish smile.

"Stay." I growled softly at him and pulled him closer.

He grinned again before falling back asleep with me following his lead not too soon after.

When I woke again in the morning I had a rather heavy hard and warm object draped over my midsection from my right and a soft pudgy thing pressed into my left and something was combing my hair.

Opening my eyes I found that my glasses had been removed and were sitting between my face and a rather tan looking lump.

"They were lopsided so I didn't figure you wanted them to get broke." I head Jacob whisper from my right and I turned to look at the beautifully fuzzy Jacob.

"Oh thanks…" I muttered as I awkwardly put my glasses back on and was greeted with a clear Jacob who was smiling crookedly.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" he whispered so we wouldn't wake Bella.

"It doesn't matter really." I answered just as softly as he had asked before glancing at the clock, it was nearly two in the afternoon.

He nodded vaguely as he ran his fingers through my hair again in such a way that I closed my eyes and smiled.

He continued running his fingers through my hair that I had nearly fell back asleep when Bella rolled over and slapped me in the face.

"Ohmygod! I'm sorry!" she rasped holding her hand like it had done it on it's own.

"It's fine." I said rubbing the spot while Jacob shook the bed with his laughter.

"That was priceless Bells." He said as he rolled off the bed, I couldn't help but follow his movements to the bathroom with my eyes and saw, like me he was having issues with morning wood and couldn't help but smile.

Bella was trying to finger comb her rat's nest of hair that was _technically_ still in a pony tail.

"Nice hair." I said with a smile.

"Ugh. I hate when my hair does this." she grumbled as she pulled out the hair band and flipped her hair so that she resembeled Cousin It.

"Wow… Bella. Love the hair." Jacob said as he walked back in the room making Bella stick her tongue out at him, before looking at me. "Do you have breakfast foods?"

"Yeah. I'll make it…" I said as I started to get out of the bed.

"No, no. I'll do it," he said walking into the other room.

Bella squealed silently.

"I think he likes you." She said in an exaggerated whisper.

Laughing I couldn't help that she was trying to be quite.

"He can hear you." I stage whispered before hearing his laughter.

"Yes I can." He called from the kitchen as I heard the fridge door close.

Bella turned tomato red as she stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door.

I got out of the bed and started to make my way to the upstairs bathroom when I heard Jacob singing Time Warp to himself.

Chuckling I made my way up the stairs.

"Harry?" he called.

"Hmm?" I asked in a normal tone.

"How do you want your eggs?"

"Sunny side up." I answered as I shut the door to the bathroom.

Casting a silencing charm I fixed my morning issue and my bladder problem at the same time.

Uncasting it I washed my hands and made my way back down stairs.

I saw Bella nursing one of her toes rolling my eyes I sat next to her in my spot where a large plate of eggs and bacon were with a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." I mumbled through a full mouth of food but I knew he understood.

Once he sat Bella's plate in front of her and finished fixing his he joined us at the table

"So I take it you have the Time Warp stuck in your head?" I asked Jacob right as he was swallowing his juice. I couldn't help but laugh when he nearly choked on it.

About that time my landline rang.

Rolling my eyes for good measure I went to check the caller id.

It was Hermione. Of course. I didn't call her yesterday.

"Hey Mione." I said when I answered cradling the phone on my shoulder with the speaker turned away from my ear I let her vent.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! I WASN'T COMPLETELY SURE OF THE TIME DIFFERENCE BUT MERLIN'S BALLS IT IS NIGHT TIME HERE AND I HAVE YET TO HEAR FROM YOU BUT RONALD COMES HOME SAYING YOU CALLED _Fred_!" and it went on for a few minutes as I sat back down and finished my food soon I got an. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Mione I am. I am sorry I didn't get to call you last night before we went to sleep."

"WE?! WHOES WE?" she demanded still in the shrilling tone of voice that hurt my ears.

"Me, Bella-the cops daughter, and Jacob. We were watching movies and I fell asleep." I answered before swallowing my juice.

"Oh. Well still…" she huffed finally letting the tone of her voice die down.

"I am sorry Hermione I will do my best to check in with you. If I don't feel free to call me."

"I will. Don't you worry."

"I wont."

"So are you keeping up with your schooling?"

"I've had one day Mione. Ask me that in like a month and I will be able to answer you."

After a good thirty minutes of Jacob laughing at me and Bella slowly eating her food I was finally almost off the phone with Hermione.

"Well I love you." she mumbled softly.

"I love you too lil sis. Behave your self now."

She snorted. "That would be you, dear. I'll talk to you later."

"All right."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." I said before clicking the phone off.

With a sigh of relief I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"She sure sounds… what's the word?" Jacob muttered.

"Motherly."

"Suffocating was what I was going to go with but motherly is good too." Jacob said with a smile.

* * *

this story has more readers on it than all of my other stories combined. if i knew i would get this kind of reaction out of y'all i'da done it sooner. but thank you. all of you.

i would like to dedicate this chapter to SPEEDIE22. i hit submit for the first chapter went to take a shower and came back to find a flipping review! i love you. you are flipping amazing!

* * *

now for a sneak peak at chapter 8...

He rolled his eyes before grabbing an old skateboard that was propped up against the wall and going under my car.

To me it looked like he was literally taking it apart, but I trusted him.

Jacob talked for an hour or so before pulling out from under the car and whipping his hands off.

"Bella's almost here." He said walking back to the door of the garage and waited for her truck.

After a minute or so I heard it. The loud truck suddenly stopped and I knew she had parked.

"Bella! WERE IN THE GARAGE!" Jacob yelled before walking back to me. He smiled as he opened his can of Dr. Pepper.

I didn't have to ask what because Bella came limping into the garage a moment later dressed in a pair of old worn jeans and a Pheonix, Arizona shirt.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her clumsiness.

"Hey Bella." I said pulling the bag of crisps out of the other recliner.

"Hey Harry…" she muttered as she collapsed into the chair.

Jacob opened the hood of the car then and began dismembering from the top this time.

I ogled his upper body. I loved the way the russet skin was stretched over hard muscles beneath it


	8. Chapter 8 early update

As for the inquiries about Jacob's lineage… I am not telling. It will be in one of the next few chapters when a surprise visit from a certain godfather…

Chapter 8 animal attack and the Quellette wolf Rez

I heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Jacob said still smiling as he made his way through the living room to the front door. "Charlie!" I heard him say with joy. Bella rolled her eyes and groaned.

A moment later I heard Jacob's soft footfalls mixed with those of heavy working boots.

"Hey kids." Charlie boomed with a grin as a soft 'hey' came from Bella and me. "I just wanted to tell Bella that I'd be out late. There was some kind of animal attack over in Mason County and they've asked for assistance."

"Animal attack?" Bella asked.

"Your not in Phoenix anymore Bells. Well I need to get going; I just thought I would let you guys know. And to ask you to stay out of the woods." He said making Jacob roll his eyes at Charlie's back. "I wont be back till late Bella and I'd feel much more comfortable with you with the boys…" he trailed off looking at me and Jacob.

"We hadn't made any plans yet but we were planning on making plans."

"We go to the Rez." Jacob said earning him a smile from Charlie.

"Perfect."

"I need to get started on your car anyway." Jacob added with a grin in my direction.

"Yes. Pease." I said with a matching grin.

"And there's tons of stuff to do at the Rez." Jacob added for Bella.

"Well I really need to get going. I'll see you kids later. Bella make sure you keep your cell on you."

"Yes dad." She said rolling her eyes making him flip her on her forehead. "Ouch… meanie." She said with a mock glare.

He rolled his eyes and made his way back through my house with Bella following.

I turned to Jacob. He wasn't smiling. He was tense.

"I need to get to the Rez to find out what is going on." He said looking up at me.

"Alright." I said pulling off my shirt as I walked out of the kitchen. I could feel his eyes on me, which was what I wanted, to distract him. I didn't like him looking so tense.

Once I was changed into a pair of red track pants and a random Gryffindor shirt I grabbed my trainers and made my way back down the stairs.

Bella and Jacob were sitting at the kitchen table talking it sounded like but when I touched the bottom step they stopped which made me think it was about me.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I sat to put on my trainers.

"Yeah. Listen I need a shower and a change of clothes that are mine. I'll meet you guys down there in about an hour or so. Do you mind dropping me off at my house?" she asked softly suddenly cautious as we walked to the front door.

"Like I would make you walk." I said sarcastically as I grabbed my keys and wallet from the banister.

"Shot gun!" Jacob said racing Bella to the car. Holding back a lot he still beat her. I rolled my eyes. I liked them.

After dropping Bella off Jacob gave me directions passed the little used auto shop.

We pulled to a stop just outside of a red building.

"This is my house." Jacob said with a smile as he climbed out of the car and walked me to the front door.

When he opened the screen door it squeaked softly making me smile. _He'd never get to sneak out this way…_

There was a note on the TV screen.

Jake Gone to Harry Clearwater's for more fishing…

_Billy _

"Swe-eet house all to ourselves!" Jacob said pumping a fist into the air before he turned more serious. "dad will tell us what is going on with the animal attacks when he gets back…"

"what happened to working on my car?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was getting to that. Come on, grab what ever you want." Jacob said grabbing what looked like a shopping basket.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing a bag of crisps and a few cans of soda.

Once we got to the garage Jacob pulled of a few old comfy chairs with the help of my wand. They were huge recliners.

"You are really handy to have around you know." He said teasing as he pulled out a very collective tool box.

"I know I am. I can destroy anything and I can conjure anything." I said positively before flopping down in one of the chairs.

He took his shirt off and hung it from his back pocket. _Dear Merlin…_ he was gorgeous. I muttered something before opening the bag of crisps and eyeing the wall next to me.

He rolled his eyes before grabbing an old skateboard that was propped up against the wall and going under my car.

To me it looked like he was literally taking it apart, but I trusted him.

Jacob talked for an hour or so before pulling out from under the car and whipping his hands off.

"Bella's almost here." He said walking back to the door of the garage and waited for her truck.

After a minute or so I heard it. The loud truck suddenly stopped and I knew she had parked.

"Bella! WERE IN THE GARAGE!" Jacob yelled before walking back to me. He smiled as he opened his can of Dr. Pepper.

I didn't have to ask what because Bella came limping into the garage a moment later dressed in a pair of old worn jeans and a Pheonix, Arizona shirt.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her clumsiness.

"Hey Bella." I said pulling the bag of crisps out of the other recliner.

"Hey Harry…" she muttered as she collapsed into the chair.

Jacob opened the hood of the car then and began dismembering from the top this time.

I ogled his upper body. I loved the way the russet skin was stretched over hard muscles beneath it. He was perfect.

Bella pulled a ball of string out of her purse and what looked like a pouch of beads.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Hemp…" she said concentrating on the length of the string- _hemp._ "Want one?" she asked looking at me out of the corner of her eyes to look at me.

"Sure…" I said rather _unsure._

"It's just a necklace or a bracelet. It's not like it'll bite you, ya know." She said with a smile.

So as she adjusted the length of the hemp before braiding the top and started doing some kind of weird knotting thing, placing beads randomly. I took turns watching her hands and Jacob.

An hour or so later Jacob shot up so quickly from under the hood of the car he nearly clonked his head on the hood.

He wiped his hands on the shirt in his back pocket before taking a long swig of his Dr. Pepper.

His torso was drenched in slick sweat. He looked good enough to eat. While I was salivating I missed the two guys that walked into the garage.

"Hey Quil, Embory… you know Bella, and this is Harry." Jacob said with a lazy smile as he grabbed an Oreo from Bella's lap.

"Man it's quiet in here…" one of the guys said looking around.

"Yeah, I didn't feel the need for the radio with Harry here keeping me company." Jacob said sheepishly as he turned back to the car to place the hood down before walking to the work desk where he turned the radio on the same old country station that Bella had turned the other day. Something told me that it was all that played in this little town.

I smiled when I heard another song I recognized but didn't know the name of.

The same one who said it was quiet turned to me and eyed me up and down as if assessing me. I was powerless to the 'Bella blush' that attacked my face as I pulled the soda can to my mouth to take a sip.

"Name's Quil, Harry." He said after a moment extending his hand to me, as if he accepted whatever he saw in me.

I took it without hesitation, "Harry Potter. Glad to meet a friend of Jacob's." I added with a smile.

"_The Harry Potter?_" he asked his voice laced with awe.

"Yep. Wand and all." I said taking it out of my pocket. His eyes went big with wonder, like a kid seeing holiday lights for the first time of the season.

It got awkwardly silent as Bella worked on a new hemp thing.

"I know about the elephant in the room the two are you are trying to ignore and I don't care. Not really. I find it neat." She said not looking up from her hands.

I saw a look pass between Embory and Quil before they looked back a Jacob.

"I didn't tell…" he said as he sat on the work desk.

"I found out with this." She said nudging the fuzzy thing with her finger before going back to her knots.

"it's magic." I said with a wicked smile to the two guys.

"well we just came by to say that Sam is holding a meeting later. He told us to pass it on when we saw you. We'd stay but my mom wants us home for a while. She says she misses us." Embory said rolling his eyes.

I didn't know it but three sets of eyes turned to him with a harsh glare. Mine was being one of them. He flinched at the power of them.

"I guess that I'm lucky I got a mom to miss me." He said softly as he turned to Quil.

"Come on." He said softly before turning to Jacob. "See you later Jake." And with a nod to Bella and me they were gone.

When a loud howl came a few hours later Jacob smiled sadly at Bella and me as we got up to leave. It was getting late anyway.

So with a heavy heart I led the way out to the cars and was met by rain.

"Ew…" I heard Bella complain from behind me.

When we reached the shelter of the cars Bella rolled down her squeaky window and I followed her movement to be tossed something. It was a necklace and bracelet made out of hemp and black beads with little red flecks on them.

"THANKS!" I yelled over a rather loud clash of thunder.

With a smile she waved and made her way up the road. I sat for a moment before I saw a big russet colored wolf come out of the garage. Even as a wolf he was beautiful…

**A/n this chapter is dedicated to all of you amazing readers…^.^**

A sneak peak…

I could see questions in his eyes.

"How…" he started but shook his head. "What…" he tried again looking at me expectantly but seemed disappointed before demanding. "Explain."

"I don't really have to but since you seem so confused about it I will. I am a wizard and I went to Hogwarts. I know of your kind and of the wolves on the reservation. And I will not tell anyone what you are. Not even Bella, even though she knows of the wolves and me. That is something you must tell her." I said moving to walk away.

"Wait. Harry Potter correct?" I nodded and was shocked when he looked to my forehead. "Carlisle talks very highly of you. He knew Albus very well. I was in fact taught by Albus after I was turned."

"How long have you been?"

"Since 1918. I believe that Albus still had red hair then…" he said with a wistful smile before looking back at me with a hard face, "why cant I read your mind?"

"Occlumency. A magical mind barrier." I answered with a smile, it had taken me forever to get them up but once they were up the barriers to my mind stayed without much thought to them.

"Yes… I forgot about those…" he said with such… remorse that I had to laugh.


	9. for Luv Dougie since you are leaving

I had a few people request for another early update. Fyi if I get three or more people asking for one and I have it wrote I'll post it. This skips Sunday. I don't know why but I just didn't want to write it

_Chapter 9 Monday confrontations with Edward and his gang of Vampires and Bella's assessment of Edward_

I woke with a start. My bed was cold. I frowned lightly. I missed Jacob's heat. I rolled my eyes at my childishness, I had only slept in the same bed with him once and I was spoiled. I rolled out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Showered, shaved, and dressed in dark jeans and a weird sister's shirt with the necklace and bracelet Bella made Saturday I made my way down stairs. I smiled when I saw Bella standing at the front door again.

She had a plate in her hands again. I smiled taking it from her and opening the door for her.

I led the way to the kitchen.

Our day was pretty much the same as Friday, but without the nervousness we had entering the school.

The first few classes went without any issues. Everyone was still crazy polite but it wasn't so bad this time because I expected it.

Lunch however was a different story.

"Can I speak with you?" I heard a musical voice ask me from behind me. I turned to find Edward smiling at me with not black or red but a strange butterscotch color of eyes.

"Sure. I'm finished any way. Bella I'll meet you at the class room." I said to her before I got up and followed Edward outside.

I was glad that I had Gryffindor courage with me.

The crunch of the snow was loud even to my ears as we walked.

Once we were out of sight of the main building he stopped and turned to me.

I could see questions in his eyes.

"How…" he started but shook his head. "What…" he tried again looking at me expectantly but seemed disappointed before demanding. "Explain."

"I don't really have to but since you seem so confused about it I will. I am a wizard and I went to Hogwarts. I know of your kind and of the wolves on the reservation. And I will not tell anyone what you are. Not even Bella, even though she knows of the wolves and me. That is something you must tell her." I said moving to walk away.

"Wait. Harry Potter correct?" I nodded and was shocked when he looked to my forehead. "Carlisle talks very highly of you. He knew Albus very well. I was in fact taught by Albus after I was turned."

"How long have you been?"

"Since 1918. I believe that Albus still had red hair then…" he said with a wistful smile before looking back at me with a hard face, "why cant I read your mind?"

"Occlumency. A magical mind barrier." I answered with a smile, it had taken me forever to get them up but once they were up the barriers to my mind stayed without much thought to them.

"Yes… I forgot about those…" he said with such… remorse that I had to laugh.

"I have a question for you…" I said and waited for him to nod. "Why are your eyes the color they are? I am used to red-eyed vamps."

"We hunt only animals but if we go too long our eyes will turn black… like Friday, speaking of which I am thankful that you tried to block Bella's scent from me. It worked a little but not very well. Her scent is stronger than anyone else's for me. I don't know why but it is…" he said confused. "And you are the first human that does not smell like food to us."

"I can block my scent… and I think I know but I'll have to check when I get home. I have a book that should be helpful… you can borrow it if you want. It's new and vaguely accurate. It was wrote by a vampire so… you know…" I said with a smile.

"Edward." I heard another musical voice sing but this time is was more female I turned to see the girl from my first day.

"Alice." He said meeting her eyes.

"I see you have told this human more than he needs to know." Another much more harsh female voice said as she appeared.

"I already knew I was just wondering about the eyes." I said with a smile as I watched her glare at me.

"Now Rose, don't hurt the poor boy." Another voice said from behind me, I turned to see Emmett.

"She wouldn't." I said with the confidence I felt.

"She would but only to be a bitch. Not to drink." A final voice said next to Alice.

It was Jasper. He looked like just being this close to me was hurting him. Without thinking I blocked my scent, not just from Jasper and Edward but also from all of them.

This made them look at me even harder.

"My name is Harry Potter." I said simply.

"Well nah shit." Rosalie sneered as she looked at her nails trying not to pay attention to me.

"I'm sorry, I am _that _Harry Potter. From Hogwarts." This seemed to do the trick as Rosalie looked back up at me.

"Oh. Well… damn…" she said confused now.

"Yeah. I never thought I would get the chance to meet you." Emmett said nearly bursting with joy at the prospect.

"Emmett calm down…" Jasper said with a smile.

"Sorry. I'm just so…"

"Yeah dude I know." He said still smiling rather brightly.

"I can read minds, Alice can see the future but only through decisions, and Jasper can feel feelings and send them out to others." Edward said when I looked at him.

"Oh well that's nice." I said earnestly.

"Makes hard for keeping secrets." Jasper said as the bell that signaled the end of lunch went off.

"I need to find Bella. I'll see you later. Stop by if you want that book. Oh and I'd hold your breath. I've had a wolf over for a few days and I'm sure you wont enjoy that as much as Bella's scent being everywhere." I said after everyone else ran to his or her classes.

He smiled before grabbing me and placing me on his back and running at Vampire speed to Biology. It was incredible. I knew we'd get to the class before anyone else.

Sure enough we stopped just before Bella and Angela rounded the corner with Mike in tow that was covered head to foot in snow.

"Thanks." I said before walking up to Bella.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah, he's not as grumpy as he was the other day." I replied with a smile.

"We'll see about that." Bella muttered darkly as we entered the classroom.

Edward was writing diligently in his notebook and didn't look up when we passed the fan but took a deep breath instead and smiled as we sat down.

Bella was ogling him relentlessly.

Finally he looked up and Bella blushed and looked away.

"Hello." Edward said in a shy voice, like when he asked to speak to me at lunch.

"Hi." Bella said with a slight rude undertone.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan," he said in the same shy voice.

"H-how did you know my name?" Bella stuttered slightly making Edward laugh.

"Oh I think everyone knows your name. The whole town has been waiting for you to get here."

"No I meant why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No Bella is fine. But I think Charlie; my dad, has been calling me Isabella behind my back because that's what everyone seems to know me as."

After that Mr. Banner started class. We were doing mitosis phases with onion roots.

I let the two of them do it but look at each one so I could identify them for later if need be.

After the teacher gave us the golden onion Edward gave it to Bella with an awkwardly bashful smile.

I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes at him.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward said as we waited for the other groups to finish the lab.

"Not really…" she said honestly with a smile.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question the way he said it.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you then." Edward mused with a chagrin grin.

"You have no idea." She muttered darkly as she packed up her bag.

"Why come here then?" he asked directly and I knew that no one had yet to ask her that straight out like that since we had arrived.

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up." He said urging her on.

"My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex. When did that happen?" he asked suddenly sympathetic.

"Last September." Her voice sounded sad even to me.

"You don't like him." Edward assumed.

"No it's not that. Phil is fine. Too young maybe but nice enough."

"Then why didn't you stay with them?" Edward persisted, I was confused to why he didn't know, I mean he could read minds so why couldn't he read hers… or maybe he couldn't maybe her mind was just as blank to him as mine was.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays baseball for a living." This seemed to catch his attention.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked.

"Probably not. He doesn't pay well. Minor league. He moves around a lot."

"so your mom sent you here so that she could travel with him." This was the wrong thing to say and he knew it the moment the words were out of his mouth.

"no, I sent myself. She stayed with me at first but she missed him. It made her unhappy so I decided that it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie."

"But now you're unhappy." He pointed out.

She ignored him as she pulled out the fuzzy thing. I inhaled a deep breath. This would not go over well. It turned black, and blue for me then red for Edward before a hell of a lot of purple.

"Hmmm…" she said slightly confused and turned to me. "What was red again? I don't remember."

"I don't either I left the list at home."

"Oh…" she muttered as Mr. Banner called the class to attention to show everyone what they were looking for under the microscope.

Edward had an odd look on his face as he eyed the fuzzy thing.

"Red means you." I whispered as low as I could and I watched his eyes grow big. "Magic." I added for his sake.

His eyes turned to glare at the fuzzy thing.

"You can't make it burst into flames with your laser vision." I mumbled with a laugh before Bella put it back in her bag as the bell rang.

Edward got up a bit slower than he did Friday but still was out of the room before anyone else.

"That was weird…" Bella said to me as Mike made his way over to us.

Mike gave me a hard look before smiling as he walked with us.

"Hey no hard feelings right? I mean I was only joking about the queer thing." He said looking at his feet.

"It's fine. Just struck a cord I guess. But don't make fun of people like that. It's not like we choose who we find attractive anyway." I said as Bella left for her changing room.

We didn't speak as we changed clothes and I made sure I kept my eyes off of him except for his face and that was only _if_ I had to look at him once we were out of the changing room I saw Bella sitting where she had been the last Friday.

"Still no uniform?" I asked as I sat with her.

"Nope." She said popping the p with a devilish grin.

We sat in silence until the coach blew his whistle to start warm up stretches.

Edward P.O.V.

Harry was a conundrum to me. He was kind and friendly yet he was cautious and defensive. I liked him. And it was a plus that he did not smell like food.

Even with my feeding frenzy that I went through over the weekend was not enough to stop the venom from flooding my mouth when I caught whiffs of her scent.

It was like I was a starved man living on water with a freshly cooked roast in front of me, and I had to resist.

He mentioned a book, _that Carlisle did not own,_ that was wrote by a vampire. That held my mind of what it might contain.

Cullen is so weird…I heard someone think and I could not help but chuckle. Everyone thought I was weird, or hot, or crazy. It was great that kept most people away from me. But not Harry. And not Bella, I was pretty sure what is keeping her away is the fact that I was more rude then anything to her. I still couldn't believe my ears last Friday when the new kid took one look at me and decided to help block Bella's scent from then actually told me to go eat something!

It was a good thing I was going to do just that because I could smell the salt in the air as I left. I had made Bella cry such a human thing but it made my unbeating heart clench but I knew I could not go back. Her scent mixed with the twangy smell of salt would be the end of me.

**A/n I hope I made the scene with the Cullen's okay… I've never wrote them like that…**

**See that little button right below here? Yup THAT one. The one with the green letters. It lets me know if I'm doing a good job or a shitty one… lemme know! Please? {pouts} ^.^ on to the sneak peaks yall seem to love so much**

I sat at the oak desk and ate my mac and cheese before daring to try it. After I was finished I pulled my wand out and flicked it. Hundreds of miniature books flew to the shelves. The walls had inset shelves and they were full with a stack of about twenty books that had not been able to fit on the shelves.

"Merlin's mistress… Hermione went mental…" I muttered as I sat the stack of books next to the oak desk.

"Accio _Vampire Cultures Through the Ages_." I said with a swish of my wand. Sure enough a small book came flying from one of the top shelves and landed on the desk with a soft _thud_.

About that time I heard a whistle of wind. Without looking around I smiles.

"Hey Edward."

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked skeptically.

I had to roll my eyes. "Wizard remember?"

"Oh… yeah… sorry. Not being able to hear you ought to remind me of that but… Bella isn't a witch so… I think it throws me off." He was rambling.

Every girl in school would kill to be me now. _Ha! _

"Here's the book." I said enlarging the book to it's normal size.

"Thanks… and I see what you meant by the smell. The combination is really… odd."

"Do I need to cast a scent blocking charm here too?" I asked with a smile as I leaned on the oak desk.

"You don't _have_ to but I'm not sure how your wolf will feel if he can smell me here…" he smiled. _My wolf…_ it sent shivers down my back.

I leaned back to grab my wand and flicked it softly before leaning back forward. Edward looked really relaxed.

"You know. I could cast one on Bella for you…" I offered offhandedly.

"That's nice of you but I need to smell her. It's like a drug to me." He said sheepishly.

"Okay but if you have black eyes in school I am with or without you telling me to. No need to test your restraint in a school full of innocent kids right?"

"Right. Er… well thank you for the book. I'll get it back to you tomorrow morning." He said.

"No need to return it. Hermione has like twelve copies. We had to have them last year for one of our classes and well… no one wanted to keep them and you don't throw away books with Hermione around and live to tell the tell."

"If your sure…" he started.

"I am. And feel free to prowl through my other books any time. Just let me know which ones you took to read." I said with a smile.

"Okay. Well I need to get back Carlisle wants to speak to me about something."

"Okay see you in the morning." I said and with a breeze he was gone through the picture window.

I walked to my room and pulled out a large case from under my bed. I hadn't played in a while and my fingers were itching for me to. I walked back to the study and sat on the desk Indian style. _Hehehe Indian style…_ Jacob would find that funny later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Imprinting comment: the imprinter has not choice whereas the imprinted does. Jacob imprinted but has yet to tell Harry. There will be insight on Jacob's part in either chap. 11 or 12 idk yet.**

**I am sorry that I did not update last night. I was simply too tired. I hate work…lol**

**Animagus mind reading: how else would they be able to communicate? The muraders did it all through Hogwarts so my twist is, if you are or have magical blood in any shape or form an Animagus will be able to read your thoughts _in Animagus form_**

Chapter 10 a book with a few visitors

"I got to make Charlie dinner do you want to join us?" Bella asked as we walked to our cars.

I was still stuck with my rental that stood out like a shiny sore thumb.

"Not tonight. I still have some unpacking to do and I promised I would talk to Hermione and everyone today so I'll be busy for a while. Maybe tomorrow." I added with a smile as I opened my car door the annoying dinging filled the background.

"Sure… tomorrow." She said with a little sad smile as she climbed into her truck.

"I'll see you in the morning?" I asked through the window.

"Yeah." She sounded deflated as she sat in the drivers seat with her legs dangling.

"I'll see if I can still make it to dinner but I'm not going to make any promises." I said walking around my car to her truck.

"Oh you don't have to do that…" she said not really sounding like she meant it.

"I'll try." I said with a smile before kissing her cheek, making her blush a deep tomato red.

I laughed as I walked back to my car.

"What time should Charlie be home?" I asked.

"Between seven and eight." She said swinging her legs into the truck.

"I'll try my best to get everything done by then." I said climbing into the rental.

She looked away but I could see a smile on her face. _Yes, I would try my damndest._

She followed me until she reached her house I honked my horn and waved at her before continuing to my house.

Once inside my kitchen I fixed a bowl of mac and cheese. I wasn't really that hungry but in case I was still going to Bella's I was going to eat light.

Grabbing a can of soda I made my way upstairs. I really did have unpacking I still had to do. I entered the old study where I had placed the single box of books. It looked innocent enough but I knew that every book in the box had been shrunk and packed by Hermione herself.

I sat at the oak desk and ate my mac and cheese before daring to try it. After I was finished I pulled my wand out and flicked it. Hundreds of miniature books flew to the shelves. The walls had inset shelves and they were full with a stack of about twenty books that had not been able to fit on the shelves.

"Merlin's mistress… Hermione went mental…" I muttered as I sat the stack of books next to the oak desk.

"Accio _Vampire Cultures Through the Ages_." I said with a swish of my wand. Sure enough a small book came flying from one of the top shelves and landed on the desk with a soft _thud_.

About that time I heard a whistle of wind. Without looking around I smiles.

"Hey Edward."

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked skeptically.

I had to roll my eyes. "Wizard remember?"

"Oh… yeah… sorry. Not being able to hear you ought to remind me of that but… Bella isn't a witch so… I think it throws me off." He was rambling.

Every girl in school would kill to be me now. _Ha! _

"Here's the book." I said enlarging the book to it's normal size.

"Thanks… and I see what you meant by the smell. The combination is really… odd."

"Do I need to cast a scent blocking charm here too?" I asked with a smile as I leaned on the oak desk.

"You don't _have_ to but I'm not sure how your wolf will feel if he can smell me here…" he smiled. _My wolf…_ it sent shivers down my back.

I leaned back to grab my wand and flicked it softly before leaning back forward. Edward looked really relaxed.

"You know. I could cast one on Bella for you…" I offered offhandedly.

"That's nice of you but I need to smell her. It's like a drug to me." He said sheepishly.

"Okay but if you have black eyes in school I am with or without you telling me to. No need to test your restraint in a school full of innocent kids right?"

"Right. Er… well thank you for the book. I'll get it back to you tomorrow morning." He said.

"No need to return it. Hermione has like twelve copies. We had to have them last year for one of our classes and well… no one wanted to keep them and you don't throw away books with Hermione around and live to tell the tell."

"If your sure…" he started.

"I am. And feel free to prowl through my other books any time. Just let me know which ones you took to read." I said with a smile.

"Okay. Well I need to get back Carlisle wants to speak to me about something."

"Okay see you in the morning." I said and with a breeze he was gone through the picture window.

I walked to my room and pulled out a large case from under my bed. I hadn't played in a while and my fingers were itching for me to. I walked back to the study and sat on the desk Indian style. _Hehehe Indian style…_ Jacob…

I strummed the stings on the guitar for a while before picking a random song. I sang quietly along with my strumming.

I smiled when I heard the flames of the fireplace roar to life. I knew that I couldn't stay for very long without a visit.

I sat the guitar down before looking up at my godfathers.

"Hey Sirius, Remus. Feeling better?" I asked with such innocence even _Remus_ snorted at me.

Sirius was steaming. I could see it. His neck was red so was his ears.

"Let me explain before you give me the third degree…" I waited for him to nod. He did so reluctantly with his eyes turned to slits. "I needed to get away. The same as you guys did. Only mine needed to be longer then two weeks. I couldn't leave the house without being attacked. Girls, press, and deatheaters, you name it. I needed to get away. And this is one of the least suspecting places. It is a magical cold spot to Wizard Loudon. I am happy." I knew ending with that was low but _Merlin's balls I am_.

I visibly saw the irritation fade from Sirius when I said I was happy.

"You could have at least owled us. We got back last night to an empty house. All of your stuff was gone. I… I was scared shitless." Sirius said.

"Your scent blocking charm is up… why?" trust Remus to notice _that_.

"Too many grumpy wolves and vampires around here." I said with a smirk _lecture here we come…_

"VAMPIRES? BLOODY VAMPIRES! HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF BE IN THAT KIND OF DANGER!" it went on for a while before I placed my hand over Remus' ranting mouth.

"They are _vegetarians._ Only animal. They have sodding goldy topaz eyes." I felt like I was begging.

Remus' anger seemed to deflate. "Topaz eyes?" he asked confused.

"yes." I breathed.

Sirius didn't say a word. I feared he was upset with me but when he saw me looking at him he flashed me a smile and a wink.

Remus was silent for a while before he collapsed into one of the chairs by the fire.

Sirius smiled at Remus before looking back at me.

"so… wolves? As in werewolves?" he asked making Remus jump up on his hackles once more.

"I don't _think_ so. He said he was born that way. Not bitten."

"Not bitten… I've never…" he muttered before falling back into the chair. Sirius seemed quite amused by his mate but said nothing.

"A person who is born a child of the moon and not bitten is something Remus has never come across…" Sirius explained as he sat across from his worrying mate.

"You'll like him." I said confidently this seemed to peak his interest once more.

"You intend on letting us meet him?" Remus asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I? He's a friend and you two are family." I answered incredulously. "I mean you'll meet him wont you?" I asked suddenly wary.

"If you want us to then yes we will meet him." Sirius answered for the two of them.

"How long will you be here?"

"As long as you need or want us here."

I looked at the clock. Bella was cooking; Charlie would be home in about half an hour.

"Would you mind joining me at a friends for dinner?" I asked with a smile.

"The vampires or the wolves?"

"The muggle."

"Merlin's queer uncle…" Remus muttered with a sigh as Sirius snorted.

"let me call her…" I said smiling before running to the kitchen.

I dialed Bella's house number.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Harry! Are you coming?"

"If you can spare some food for my godfather's."

"Sure, sure. Jake is coming too, with Billy. So there's more then enough food. Charlie got off early to go pick them up."

"Okay. We'll be over in a few."

"Alright see you then."

The line went dead.

I turned to yell at them and was face to face with them.

"holy shit. Don't do that."

"sorry cub." Remus said smiling now.

"you get to meet the wolf at dinner. Just please _behave_." I said looking at the two matching smirks. "This will be Jacob and Billy Black and Bella and Charlie Swan."

"Black?!" Sirius squeaked in a voice that sounded nothing like him.

"family of yours?" Remus asked curious now.

"I haven't the foggiest but _if _they are I don't know how they became wolves…"


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who like my Bella… THANK YOU! I like to think of her as a more… happy go lucky person than the conflicted emo person. **

**I don't mind emo people but emo Bella is just egh… lol I like mine. **

_Chapter 11 dinner and relatives? _

I drove to Bella's house where only Bella's truck was in the driveway.

Relief surged through me. I wanted this to be as good as it could end up.

I didn't bother knocking as I opened the door because she knew I was just down the road.

I could smell the food when I opened the door. It was mouth watering.

"Bella? We're here!"

"oh hey Harry! How you do you three want your steaks?" she asked carrying a towel in her hands.

"Medium." All three of us said at the same time causing Bella to laugh before walking back to the stove.

The smell was even better in the kitchen. I inhaled and closed my eyes.

"Bella this is Sirius and Remus. My godfathers." I said after opening my eyes. "guys this is Bella Swan. The _only_ muggle female I can stand around here."

"Muggle?" Bella asked confused. I forgot that I hadn't told her anything other than the fact that I was a wizard.

"Non magical people." I answered with a smile.

"Oh gotcha." She said turning to stir something on the stovetop.

"Do you need any help?" I asked watching her do like eight things at once.

"Set the table?" she asked pointing to the stack of plates and silverware. "We're eating out back. The table is bigger out there, and I doubt Jacob will break it from meeting your 'parents'." She said laughing at the look on my face. "well I'm sure he could still break it but it wouldn't crumble at his touch at least like that one would." She said still laughing.

I carried the plates and the silverware to the back door. I saw a twelve-seater concrete picnic table. _Jacob would turn it to ruble…_ I thought wryly.

After the table was set I went back inside to find Jacob Billy and Charlie opening the front door. I rushed over to help them. Jacob gave me a confused look before wheeling Billy out back.

Charlie smiled. "Bella told me to keep it a secret for as long as possible." He whispered. I knew Jacob could still hear him and was itching to find out why the house smelled like other people to him. I chuckled as I walked back to the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Bells. It smells great!" Charlie beamed as he kissed her on the head making Bella roll her eyes.

"Would you guys like a beer? I don't know what they have in England but this is as good as it gets around here…" Charlie said pulling out a couple of long necked beer bottles.

"Sure." Sirius said enthusiastically.

At that time Jacob entered the kitchen. The look on his face was beyond priceless. Half horror and half gleefulness.

"Jacob, this is my godfather's Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." I said barely containing my laughter.

"I'm going to take these to Billy." Charlie said smiling before disappearing.

"Sirius, Remus this is Jacob Black." I said smiling still.

Remus was the first to rise.

"Hello cub." He said with a serious look. "You are new to me. So if I snap or scare you in anyway let me know. I don't want to frighten Harry's wolf."

There it was again _my wolf_.

Sirius watched the exchange before smiling and stage whispering to me. "That's his way of approving."

"I take it that you were the one bitten then?" Jacob asked with a softer look in his eyes at Remus.

"Yes. When I was very young."

"Does your kind imprint?" Jacob asked in an even softer voice that I nearly missed it.

"Yes. Sirius is my imprinted." Remus said flashing a smile to Sirius and me. He added something in a low tone that I didn't catch as Bella shut the oven door with a loud crash.

"Yes." Jacob said looking down, and his russet skin turning redder.

I was curious. _Remus Lupin _had made Jacob _**blush**_! I hadn't even been able to. Not that I tried really but still…

About that time Charlie walked back in still smiling.

"Here dad, take these…" Bella said handing him her oven mitts and pointing to the beans.

Bella winked at me before following Charlie with a plate of cheese bread.

I was more than curious when Jacob looked at me with a new look, one that made Sirius bark in laughter before getting up and following Bella and Charlie out back with a few more beer bottles one hand and a few dr. peppers in the other.

Jacob simply blushed deeper before following Sirius with a platter with the steaks on it.

"Rem?" I asked as he smiled watching Jacob leave.

"Harry my cub. I was wrong forgive me."

"For what?"

"He is not dangerous to you." Remus said simply before grabbing the potatoes and walking to the back table.

_Ok… now I'm defiantly confused…_

I grabbed the corn and the green bean bowls before walking to the back.

I was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing I did and I so hoped that it wouldn't be.

Billy was sitting at the end of the table with Charlie on his left and Jacob on his right. Bella was next to Charlie talking to Sirius who was next to her. Across from him was Remus making a plate. There was an empty seat between Jacob and Remus. I smiled. I couldn't help it. I sat between them after sitting the corn and green beans down.

Every few minutes I felt Jacob's knee come into a soft contact with mine. It made me blush slightly more each time he did it. But I couldn't help but smile and do a little happy dance inside my head.

Dinner was not very tense but Charlie kept glancing at my godfather's. it reminded me of Arthur when he met Hermione's parents for the first time. He was dying to know everything he could but something told me he wanted to just know about England and possibly why they allowed me to travel so far without them.

After we were finished we sat and talked for an hour or so.

I was glad when Charlie remembered a game came on tonight and that they were about to miss it.

He jumped up and wheeled Billy into the living room.

Bella broke out into laughter, I followed and soon Jacob joined in.

"Dad's got a slight obsession with sports." Bella explained to Sirius and Remus who were looking after Charlie with matching confused looks.

We fell into a more comfortable conversation. Bella wanted to know everything Remus and Sirius would tell her about the wizarding world.

Jacob had gotten up and was sitting behind me on the concrete ledge. He was quite, kind of eerie for him but I had a hankering that he wanted to watch us interact more than anything.

After a while Sirius turned to Jacob.

"So… you are a Black?" he asked almost hesitant.

"yes." Jacob replied more than likely wondering where this was going.

"Any relation to the Wizard family? _The most Ancient and Noble House of Black?_" Sirius said in a tone that reminded me of an older woman. Probably imitating his late mother.

"Not according to my father. I mean that would make you a wolf too but you only smell like an imprinted mate."

"hmm…" Sirius mumbled.

Jacob seemed to smile sadly before announcing "game's over. and dad's tired. I'll see you later Bells, Harry. And it was nice to meet you Remus, Sirius." He said hopping down from where he was sitting to hug me and Bella and shake Remus and Sirius' hands.

"we should be going too Bella. Thank you for dinner." I said hugging her. She blushed at the compliment before hugging me tightly- reminding me I needed to call Hermione.

For that scene where Jake tells Harry that he imprinted it is in the next chappie and here is the spoiler… ^.^ I'm so mean. Hehehe

"I didn't mean to I swear. It's not something I can control. I don't have a choice. There will be no one else for me…" he said turning away from me. "You have a choice." Jacob whispered softly into the wind as it blew by. He wasn't looking at me but at the could riddled sky. It smelt like rain to me. I wondered vaguely how long it had been that way for him. A new song came on in his garage.

"I don't want it." I answered fiercely. This was his way of giving me an unnecessary out. I wouldn't –_couldn't_ take it. Jacob meant too much to me already for me to just throw it all away over nothing.

I was suddenly glad I had been strumming on my bass guitar to the radio for a few songs.

It turns out there was only _two_ radio stations that worked in Forks. The old country and the new/old rock…

I could barely make out the first few soft guitar picks. I smiled, I knew it by heart.

I flicked my wand at the radio before picking up where the radio left off. I had been playing this song since the first time I heard it. I so wanted some one to play it for. Now I had _the_ perfect person to have that chance.

"_I memorized all the words for you…_" I sang softly after a moment.

He turned to me so quickly even for his werewolf abilities I worried he had hurt something.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 choices… *SLASH MENTION*

Song by crossfade ^.^

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

"_have you imprinted on __**MY **__cub?"_

"_yes…"_

the words rang as clear as a bell over and over in my head as if he was asking the question over and over.

On the ride back to the Rez from Bella's house Billy was doing his best to hide his laughter.

I didn't encourage him by speaking, so the ride was quite. The radio was still turned on low but I could hear it with perfect clarity as if it was turned up full blast. I didn't mind. This gave me the excuse not to talk to my dad.

After unloading him into the house I made my way to the garage. I needed t work on Harry's car anyway. The Dodge Challenger made me smile. I had wanted this car but my dad only had the two hundred for the rabbit.

I changed the radio station to the only other one that would play here. Rock. It might be softer than what I normally like but it was rougher then the old country.

Shucking my shirt I got to work.

After an hour I heard a car on my road. Glancing up at the clock I saw it was nearly one… who would be out here this late _in a car_?

I wiped my hand off on the rag in my back pocket ad not bothering with a shirt I made my way out of the garage.

My heart shuddered to a stop, before doing a double time in my chest.

_Harry_

_**Harry's p.o.v. **_

i had been restless since I had got back from the Floo call with Hermione. I had told her about Jacob and how I felt. She had asked way I hadn't done anything about it… I so hated it when she was right.

Jacob meant more to me in the last few days then anyone else had ever meant to me other than Sirius and Remus and they approved with flying colors.

After pacing in my study for a while I gave up and grabbed my wand, my guitar and my keys on my way out the door.

I would show him exactly how I felt no matter what it took… and I prayed to Merlin that he felt the same.

The drive to the reservation was a quiet one. I didn't bother with the radio in the car and I didn't blink as far as I could tell as I drove the dead streets of Forks.

I could breathe easier when I got to the beginning of Jacob's driveway. It was like a Novocain for my fears and nerves.

I could see the light on in the house but I didn't bother because I could _hear _the music coming from the garage.

I sped up when I saw him. Like the light at the end of the tunnel; you just want to go faster till you get to your freedom. And that's what Jacob was for me, without me even realizing it.

I got out of my car as soon as I turned it off grabbing the guitar from the back seat after shoving my keys in the pocket with my wand.

"_Harry."_ It was like a sigh of relief. "I didn't recognize the sound of your car…" he explained further with a sheepish smile.

I wanted to embrace him. I don't know why either. I'm not normally a touchy feely guy but every time I was near him I wanted to just be me. A me I didn't know. But wanted to very much.

I settled for a "hey Jacob." So it wouldn't be awkward.

"Is something wrong?" Jacob asked curiously.

"No… listen Jacob, there something we need to talk about…" these words seemed to make this huge teenager deflate.

"Yes. There is. Come on; let's sit up here…" he said pointing to a cluster of rocks.

He was quiet as we climbed up and over the rocks where a flat rock sat in the middle.

"no one knows about this place but me and the pack. It's my spot. No one comes to it."

"and you are sharing it with me?" I asked my heart soaring.

"yes… will you play some thing for me?" he whispered looking at me hopeful.

I couldn't refuse. I didn't want to.

I smiled as I fixed the guitar and began strumming to a random song. He was quiet for a long time. He didn't really smile but he just watched me. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but the cold wind blew harder every few minutes. But I wasn't worried I was sitting next to a portable heater. He was sitting so close to me that I could make out the change of colors of his brown eyes; could make out every worry line on his face. He was beautiful.

After I was done with that song I began to strum to the radio. He grinned big, showing off his white teeth.

"only two radio stations here…" he said before he frowned.

"Jacob…" I started. My Gryffindor courage seemed to have left me. I closed my eyes and breathed a few times before opening them back up to see him watching my hands. "I like you." I whispered softly but I knew he heard me clear as if I had yelled it from the cliff tops.

"I know…"

"how do you…"

"I imprinted on you that day at the used car lot." He explained still looking at my hands.

"imprinted…" it wasn't a new word but it came to me with a whole new meaning. "you imprinted on me?"

"I didn't mean to I swear!" he exclaimed looking in my eyes. "It's not something I can control. I don't have a choice. There will be no one else for me…" he said turning away from me. "But you. You have a choice." Jacob whispered softly into the wind as it blew by. He wasn't looking at me but at the cloud riddled sky. It smelt like rain to me. I wondered vaguely how long it had been that way for him. A new song came on in his garage.

"I don't want it." I answered fiercely. This was his way of giving me an unnecessary out. I wouldn't –_couldn't_ take it. Jacob meant too much to me already for me to just throw it all away over nothing.

I was suddenly glad I had been strumming on my bass guitar to the radio for a few songs.

It turns out there was only _two_ radio stations that worked in Forks. The old country and the new/old rock…

I could barely make out the first few soft guitar picks. I smiled, I knew it by heart.

I flicked my wand at the radio before picking up where the radio left off. I had been playing this song since the first time I heard it. I so wanted some one to play it for. Now I had _the_ perfect person to have that chance.

"_I memorized all the words for you…_" I sang softly after a moment.

He turned to me so quickly even for his werewolf abilities I worried he had hurt something.

_  
"But if you only knew how much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me"  
_

He watched intently as I sang to him. His dark brown eyes softening as I sang and watched his eyes.

_  
"You know I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out how  
All these thing that I hide on the inside_

I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me"  


They searched mine for any hint of doubt or lies. I knew my eyes did not hold any but I smiled for good measure as I sang.

"I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew that that's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up on these dead end dreams just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me"

His recently trimmed hair danced around his face as the wind blew. He looked like an Indian angel. _**Mine… all mine…**___

"Hey yeah, I wonder have you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out how  
All these thing that I hide on the inside  
I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me  
Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a life  
How I never thought I'd survive  
Now I'm taking back all I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life  
Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay  
I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me

I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew how much that's just not like me"

I sat the guitar down breaking the eye contact. I knew I was blushing but it was to be expected.

"you accept then?"

I looked back at him and saw him grinning. His eyes shown brightly against the clear night sky. The moon reflecting in them.

That's when I knew in that moment my whole world was sitting here in front of me. I smiled as wide as I could.

"Yes. Yes Jacob I do." How could I not? _Honestly… he's mental… in a good way._

A/N

This chapter is _my_ favorite so far. Even after the dinner debacle. Now I know some of you are going to be _**VERY UNHAPPY**_ with me. I am not going to be where I can post for a while. If I can snag a computer I will be lucky but I highly doubt it. I hope you can forgive me.

A few of you have asked how much longer is this going to be? I want to make it as long as my muse will let me, but I will do my best not to OVERDUE the story, like some people do. But I will go on as long as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 kissing and Bella's accident

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"_Yes. Yes Jacob I do."_

The words sent my heart soaring through the wind.

Then the strangest thing happened. Something I had always believed to simply be a myth. My skin literally froze so quickly that my teeth started chattering and Goosebumps rose all over my skin. It was the oddest sensation I had ever had. That was until the wind blew up from the water. It was like getting splashed in the face with freezing water. "Jacob…" I heard Harry ask. I opened my eyes to see his eyes wide in concern.

Another part of the myth… "Touch me…" I managed through my clinched teeth. I saw his eyes widen even further in concern before a sudden glint came across them.

I wasn't sure whether or not to be excited or terrified as he leaned close to me.

**Harry P.O.V.**

"Touch me…" he whispered through his chattering teeth.

Two thoughts ran through my head.

What could possibly be making _him_ cold? Let alone this cold…

Jacob just told me to touch him… _happy dance_…

I watched his eyes grow in size as I leaned in close. He smelled like chocolate and some kind of berries and something solely Jacob. I lifted my hand slowly to his russet face. I was shocked to see such a difference between our skin tones. I wasn't considered pale but next to him I looked like one of the funny Muggles Hermione always talked about living near the equator. He leaned his head into my palm as if soaking up the warmth. His nostrils flared as I leaned even closer until I pressed my lips attentively to his.

They were softer than I had imagined but that could possibly be because I had fantasized that they would be rough when he kissed me. But I was kissing him. This thought made me press closer to him so that our chests were flushed together. I slid the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip and he granted me access, I traced each of his teeth before dueling with his slick tongue. It wasn't a fight for dominance just a kiss. One that I wanted so much more of.

After a few more long moments I withdrew reluctantly from him to gasp for air. His breathing was uneven but he wasn't panting like I was. His dark brown eyes were nearly black as they looked into mine. We were still very close and I could feel the heat permitting from his body… more so than usual.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I felt my skin heat just before he pulled away from me. I smiled when I felt his reluctance. And was euphoric when he didn't go far. Every sound seemed to dim as I looked into his eyes. Normally they were a bright jaded emerald but looking at them now they looked like a deep forest green. I was unsure how much time had passed till I heard my dad calling for me. I groaned in defeat.

"Dad wants me to come in…" I muttered to Harry. I watched his lips turn into a slight pout.

I was torn… obey my dad or kiss that pout away from Harry…

"HANG ON DAD!" I yelled covering Harry's ears before kissing him as hard as I could.

I ignored my dad's snort and grumbling as he shut the front door.

The kiss turned soft after a moment before I pulled away from him.

"Come by tomorrow after school… please?" he asked.

"How could I refuse?" I asked softly as I stood and pulled him along with me.

Once we were back on grass he hugged me. I could feel his erection next to my own.

"I'll be there tomorrow. And for how ever long you want me to be there…" I whispered touching my lips to his.

About that time I heard my dad. "_Jacob Black… if you don't get in this house I will ground you…"_

I snarled at my dad through the soft kiss.

"I need to go in if I want to keep that promise…"

"Then go… I'll see you after school. Good night Jake." He whispered into the night as he backed away from me.

"Good night Harry." I said backing away as well.

**Harry P.O.V.**

"Good night Harry…" he whispered back to me. I didn't want to look away from him. He was just simply everything I had ever wanted. When he reached his porch I turned to my car. I knew I had to leave before I couldn't, so I climbed in and turned to keys before lowering all the windows in the car. I waved once before speeding away. I wasn't pay attention too much. I was reliving the kiss over and over and over again until before I knew it I was at my house. Once inside I climbed the stairs and collapsed onto my bed. Glancing at the alarm clock I saw it was 2:08 _no wonder Billy wanted Jacob to go inside._

I woke feeling groggy. Then I remembered why. Jacob… kissing me. I couldn't help grinning as I skipped in a very unmanly way to the shower shedding clothes as I went. I turned the water on hot full blast before shaving as the water heated up.

Stepping under the hot water it reminded me of Jacob's hands… Jacob's lips… everything of Jacob.

I felt my hands automatically reach south.

The hot water on my throbbing cock made me want to whimper as I jerked off.

I closed my eyes and imagined Jacob. Touching me. Everywhere.

I didn't last long. When I was done I felt… empty but not as empty as it normally felt.

After I washed my hair and all traces of my… well… _activities _away I toweled off before wrapping the towel around my waist and walked to my room.

I grabbed a pair of khakis, a pair of black boxers, and a white shirt with a brown design on it, and a light brown button up shirt. After I was dressed I grabbed the pair of brown shoes I had along with my watch, rings, and my new hemp stuff from Bella.

I was feeling earthy today… more than likely something to do with a certain earthy werewolf of mine…

I shook my head as I walked down the stairs not bothering to look out the window before simply unlocking the door and opening it before walking to the kitchen to grab the juice and two glasses.

"How _do_ you do that?" Bella asked as she sat the plate down on the table in front of me.

"I know you. If you do something more than once its gonna keep happening…like that…" I said as she stumbled over her own feet.

"Thanks…" she muttered darkly as she sat down across from me. I laughed as I noticed her clothes.

"What?" she asked.

"We match…" I said smiling.

She had on a khaki shirt and a brown button up short sleeved shirt over a white turtleneck.

She snorted as she looked between us.

"So we do…" she said laughing.

Once I was done eating she led the way to the school again. It was snowing and icy. Wet mushy slush… yuck. I liked the white powdery snow of Hogwarts…

We made it safely to the school solely on luck. The iced over roads looking far worse than I had yet to see any road… let alone drive on it.

I had to nearly carry Bella after she slipped on ice like three times from the parking lot to the front door.

She blushed crimson as I lifted her easily and walked steadily over the iced blacktop.

School was the same as it had been yesterday. It rained after lunch making all the snow turn to even worse mush. Edward talked to Bella in Biology yet ran from the room as soon as he could. Mike walked us to the guy noting our 'matching attire' making Bella roll her eyes at him and calling him fruity. Making me nearly fall over laughing at the look on his face as we walked to the guys changing room. We were still playing volleyball but we were choosing new teams. The coach made me captain and that Jessica girl. She pouted at not being able to choose me but quickly chose Mike. I rolled my eyes before choosing someone. Coach did the same thing he did last week and switched captains, making Jessica pout and huff.

I could barely contain my laughter as I switched sides with her. Mike high-fived me before we started the game. It was a good game. I soon learned to dodge Jessica's spikes, as she seemed dead set on aiming for my face.

Once gym was over and I was changed I found Bella waiting for me just outside of the males changing room.

"You go on ahead. I need to talk to coach about something. I'll meet you there." I said hugging her as she huffed softly.

"Fine… but hurry. I don't want to have to put up with idiots in this weather…" she muttered darkly as she made her way to the gym doors.

Once she was gone I went to find the coach. Needing to let him know that I had broken every bone in my arm from a "fall" a few years ago along with my many other serious injuries since we were starting basketball next week. after I was done talking to him I ran into Edward. He looked horrified.

"Tyler nearly ran Bella over with his van…"

"_Nearly?_"

"I stopped it but she's suspicious now... I don't know what to tell her."

"and you think I do? She found my _wand_." I said as I tried to walk around him.

"I'll take her truck to her house. Then I'll be at the hospital." He said before disappearing.

"You'll make it there before me…" I muttered as I took off to the parking lot.

As I reached the outside doors I saw the ambulance leaving and everyone running to their cars before following.

_Ugh… just great. _I thought as I made my way to my somehow undamaged rental.

After I made it to the unusually full parking lot I saw Charlie pull up behind me, lights and siren blaring.

I watched as he threw it into park and made a beeline for my drivers' door.

Even better

I took out the keys and opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" he demanded.

"From what I gather Tyler nearly hit her with his van."

"Nearly…" he breathed out deflating completely before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the hospital.

The waiting room was full of students but Charlie didn't even stop at the desk before he waltzed into her room.

"Bella…" he breathed again.

Tyler was apologizing to Bella like there was no tomorrow.

"You and I are going to talk." Charlie said to Tyler before looking over Bella for something the nurse missed.

"I'm fine dad…" Bella complained as he poked and prodded at her.

About that time a very attractive doctor walked in.

"I heard the sheriffs daughter was here." He said with a smile.

"Thank god. Dr. Cullen. Is she alright?" Charlie asked looking back at Bella.

The doctor looked over her clipboard for a moment before declaring she was fine but if she had any problems to come back and speak with him.

After leading him out to do paper work Edward walked in and the doctor pulled me off to the side.

"Mr. Potter. I cant tell you he pleased I am to meet you." He said with such sincerity it was hard to doubt him. His smile was even kind. An odd thing for a vampire.

"Thank you Doc. Its good to meet someone who knows Dumbledore here." That was more than likely the most polite thing I could say and it be honest.

"yes. I am sure that is refreshing in a way." he said with a kind smile as he eyed Edward and Bella.

"If he would tell her everything would be simpler." I said softly to the doctor.

"Maybe, maybe not. Humans are very… delicate some times." He said before walking away.

I stared after him not noticing Bella walking towards me until she huffed and nearly collapsed on my shoulder.

"I hate stubborn men…" she muttered darkly.

"you and me both my dear." I said shaking my head as I walked her to the front.

Her dad was just rounding the corner with Jessica demanding to know if Bella was all right.

"I'm fine, Jess. But I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Bella said with a smile as she led the way to the cars.

Bella rode with me even though Charlie wanted her to ride with him. She declared it felt odd to leave the hospital in a cruiser when she arrived in an ambulance. Charlie relented as he muttered about needing to head back to the station anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**If you are confused that this is not picking off where chapter 12 ended that's because after I wrote 13 as an A/N I changed it to an actual chapter! Fully apology at bottom!**

Chapter 14 Edward and Jacob… and Mione? …

The ride back to my house was filled with Bella complaining about Edward and how he couldn't just do something like that and not expect her to want to know details.

I nodded and agreed in the appropriate places. But once we were securely at my house I noted Jacob was sitting on the doorstep.

Slapping my forehead I kicked myself for forgetting him. How in the name of Merlin's mistress I managed to forget him I'll never know.

At the sound of my car he looked up. His face went from sad and disappointed to positively thrilled the next.

The fact that that particular look was on his face made me simply beam with happiness.

"I know that look… my mom gets it every time she gets a new boyfriend." Bella said from beside me. I knew Jacob heard from the bark of laughter he gave before standing and making his way to the car.

I sighed. At least Bella was okay with it.

"Do you want me to go home? I don't mind if you do. I don't really want to watch the two of you go at it… or hear it for that matter." She asked looking at me.

I was only half listening to her. I was concentrated on Jacob. The way he walked even turned me on.

"Yes. I think I'll leave. Bye Harry." She said kissing my cheek, grabbing her backpack and getting out of the car. "Bye Jacob… I'd tell you to behave but that would be like telling you to stop eating or stop growing. So I'm going to go with 'have fun'…" I heard her say before closing the car door and making her way down the road.

I knew I should have felt bad about making her walk but I had a hankering that Edward was seething at me and following her closely.

Smiling I undid my seat belt and got out of the car.

"I was wandering where you had gotten off to." Jacob said with a smile in his voice.

"Bella nearly got ran over by a car." I explained.

He expression turned to a pained one before tearing off after Bella.

I laughed when I heard her squeal. Then rolled my eyes when he brought her back.

"I was over half way there Jacob!" she complained as she straightened her skirt and took her backpack away from Jacob.

"You are not getting hit by a car again, not with the two of us so close by." Jacob practically growled.

"You could have just taken me the rest of the way home you know…" Bella said her face turning a shade of red.

"oh… yeah… I didn't think of that…" Jacob muttered sheepishly. "I can take you now… if you want…"

"uh… ok…" Bella said unsure and squealed again when he picked her up and ran her home.

And people said _I_ had a hero complex… sheesh…

I unlocked my door and sat my Hogwarts bag down next to the door and made my way to the kitchen. I heard a soft breeze but knew that none of the windows were open.

"I didn't know he would do that Edward. I apologize."

"He made her stink…" Edward grumbled softly making me laugh as I opened the refrigerator.

"I'll fix her in a moment." I said grabbing two cans of Dr. Pepper setting one on the counter and opening the other and taking a long swig.

Sighing contently I took out my wand and cast the scent charm.

"there. She won't smell like anything for about an hour or so. Then she'll be as good as normal."

"Thank you. Your wolf is coming. I'll see you later." And with that he was gone.

I picked up the second can of Dr. Pepper and tossed it to thin air.

Jacob caught it easily.

"Are you sure you have no super hearing or anything?" he asked as he popped open the can.

"I'm sure. I'm just that good." I said with a sly grin as I took a sip of my drink. "Now… what do you want to eat?"

"I think the better question is what am I hungry for." Jacob said with a wicked glint in his eyes that sent a shiver down spine.

"Food first." I said simply as my stomach growled. "American cafeteria food sucks."

"Fine…" Jacob sighed dramatically.

"I never thought Jacob Black would choose something over food…"

"Hey… I take offense to that!"

"No you don't." I said grinning as I turned back to the fridge and prowled.

"Anything sound good to you?" I asked after I read most off the contents to him.

When he didn't answer me I turned to see him staring at me.

"Jake!"

"Huh… what?"

"Food…"

"Nu uh. You…" he said standing and moving next to me.

He was close enough that what little chill traces of the outside I still had simply faded away in his warmth.

"Jake…" I started as I looked up to him.

"Hmm?" he asked glancing between my lips and my eyes.

Out of nowhere I heard music.

"Precision… strings… winds… words… yea you see her sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but your dying to try you want to kiss the girl. Yes you want her. Look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you too. There's one way to ask her. It don't take a word not a single word. Go on a kiss the girl…"

"HERMIONE Jane GRANGER!" I yelled as loud as I could but I heard a whoosh of fire.

"YES?" I heard her giggle.

"Ugh… what a way to ruin the moment…" I muttered as I glared darkly at the ceiling. "Get your arse down here!"

I heard her tiny footsteps as she made her way down the stairs. I expected it but I was still caught off guard when Hermione tackled me in a hug.

"is there a reason you interrupted our kiss?" I asked as she began to let me breathe again.

"if I hadn't've done it when I did I would have never got to meet the infamous Jacob Black." She said as if I should have known this.

"Hermione Granger, Jacob. Jacob Black, Mione. There you know each other now may I have my kiss?"

"In a minute." She said sweetly to me before turning to Jacob and she stuck her wand in his chest. "If I hear even a _whisper_ that you have hurt Harry then I promise you I will hunt you down and castrate you with the Jaws of Life. Slowly. Painfully." She said in a voice so low that I had to cringe. I knew that voice. That was the one that she used with Ron and me when we had spilt a little ink on a book. "now… Ron will be here in about half an hour I thought I would give the two of you fair warning to get what ever you need to out of your systems before he shows up. I'll be back with him. Tootles!" she said smiling at me before sending Jacob a death glare that chilled even _me_.

It was a moment before Jacob spoke again.

"Well she's a right little ray of sun shine isn't she?" he asked suddenly nervous.

"She gave the same threat to the last two guys I dated. I made sure I broke up with them and told her that I had hurt them. The first guy I dated hurt me really bad and I think he is still in St. Mungo's." I explained.

"Don't worry. I'd kill myself before I allowed you to be hurt. Especially by me." He said hugging me close.

**Song is from "the little mermaid" in case you didn't know. I am a 90's child and proud of it! You will find many random mentions of Disney in most of my stories…**

**I know this is a short chapter but I think I have been neglecting this story… well my kinda sorta not really is no more and I needed to vent and breathe. And considering it wasn't our choice it's been a wee bit hard on us but we're getting through it. My brother came home for the marines for about a week longer than expected. I have also been writing on my other stories… sorta. I've started three new ones because I didn't know where to go with this one. **

**Please forgive me my faithful readers… **

**Now see that little white button with pretty green writing? Yes! THAT ONE! Click it and tell me what you think… and I _MIGHT_ just give you your own shirtless Jacob… =)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 dinner with friends

We stayed like that for a moment or so before I started trailing my hands over his shoulders. Which _sadly_ were incased in a long sleeved shirt. I pouted and looked up at him still pouting.

"What?" he asked suddenly panicked.

"You're wearing a bloody shirt…" I complained.

The look on his face was priceless, half humor and half absurdity. That look only lasted about a minute before it broke into a wicked grin that had me shivering with nothing to do with the air conditioning that just kicked in over my head.

I pouted again when he let go of me… until I understood why he let go of me. He took off his shirt and leaned back against my counter like a buffet.

I felt like the air had been stolen from my lungs. He looked good enough to eat.

And eat him I would.

With a wicked grin of my own I closed the short distance between us and pulled him close.

I couldn't suppress the surge of power I had when he hissed softly, I knew my hands were a little cold from being outside without gloves but I didn't care.

I kissed his neck and felt him shudder and stretch his neck to give me better access. Grinning I began to nibble lick and kiss my way down his chest, biting his nipples before soothing them with my tongue. I made a few rounds making sure to kiss him hard on the lips each time. Soon I had him gasping and withering under my touch.

I knew I had to stop but I couldn't help giving his belly button one last lick before I stopped all together and stood straight up.

He looked perfect.

His hair was mused and his face was flushed beautifully. His dark brown eyes looked black as he looked at me through half lidded eyes.

His lips still red and puffy from my kisses were parted as he panted.

He looked a good few years older than he really was.

That's when it hit me like the Knight bus.

Jacob was a _freshman_ in high school. He was only like fourteen of fifteen if I was lucky.

I moved away from him and collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs a good three feet away from him.

I was 18 going to be 19 in just a few months.

Sighing deeply I sat with my head in my hands for a moment before I felt his hands on my shoulder.

"Harry?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten carried away." I said truthfully.

"it's not like I was complaining… until you stopped that is."

"we don't know_ anything _about each other. We are imprinted which means we're going to be together for a very long time. We have time to do that stuff… but we really need to get to know each other first." I said looking up at him. "_I_ don't _want_ to hurt _you_." I confessed.

He looked at me hard for a moment before his eyes softened. He placed his hand over mine, which I was twisting in my lap.

"I takes a lot to hurt me Harry… and unless you've got your wand on you I doubt you can." He said smiling at me.

"Harry?! WE'RE HERE!" I heard Hermione yell.

"Bloody hell… can't have any sodding privacy even across a bloody ocean…" I muttered darkly as I looked up and saw Hermione in tow with Ron.

I smiled when I saw my friend. He had grown…_again_. I felt like I hadn't seen him in years, not a week and a half.

"Hey mate." Ron said smiling at me.

"My mate… your friend." Jacob practically growled.

"Mate doesn't mean mate in England hun. It means friend." I said placing a hand on his shoulder as I stood.

Hermione was not speaking… that was odd. I looked over at her and had to laugh. She was staring at Jacob like a starved woman.

"Mione…" I said in a singsong voice.

"Hmm? What? What did I miss?" she asked suddenly flushed.

"That one is yours this one is mine…" I said smiling as I pointed to Ron then to Jacob.

Ron looked confused… as always.

Jacob stood suddenly out of his chair.

"The vampire is outside…" he whispered to me.

"Which one? There's the whole family of Cullen's remember?"

"The one that follows Bella." He said nearly snarling.

"That's Edward… Hermione, do you want to talk to him? I'm sure you want to learn everything about him. He only hunts animals." I explained.

I saw her eyes light up. Yes she couldn't resist something new to learn about.

"Go out on the front porch and simply say his name. He'll come to you." I said smiling as she nearly ran to the front door.

"you're just going to let her go out ther? _Alone?_" Jacob demanded.

"she's got her wand and if I know you, you plan on listening for anything and everything."

I turned back to Ron who was staring at Jacob like a… well I don't know really. But he was pale and he looked ill.

"Ron? Are you alright?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and swallowed a few times. "Fine. I just didn't think he would be so… big…"

That's when I looked to Jacob. Every other guy I had dated was about my height with a much smaller build. Jacob was taller than Ron and was huge to say the least when it came to his many muscles.

"huh… never really noticed…" I admitted.

"How could you _not_ notice? I'm not a pouf and I sure as Merlin noticed." Ron blurted out before turning a deep shade of red.

"It's fine, Ron."

"Since Harry seems to be lacking his people skills again, hello my name is Jacob Black… his boyfriend for a lack of a better word. I imprinted on Harry, I am a werewolf, born that way." Jacob said extending his hand to Ron.

Ron looked at it doubtfully for a moment or so before grasping it.

"Ronald Weasley. Harry's best friend since we were eleven." Ron said with a prideful smile.

He always loved that he had been my friend for so long.

"Really… well maybe we should get along then huh?" Jacob said smiling.

"You plan on sticking around then?" Ron asked haughtily.

"For as long as Harry wants me. Maybe a bit longer than that…" Jacob said smiling still.

Ron scoffed before he moved around Jacob and sat in the seat Bella normally occupied.

Jacob sat as well and I rolled my eyes. I knew better than to ask if either was hungry, so I made my way working around the kitchen as the two of them talked.

Soon I had two helpers I didn't even notice. Hermione and Bella.

"Where did you come from? I asked suddenly."

"I was bored and I walked over. Hermione was talking to Edward on the front and he ducked out saying he should get home for dinner and Hermione said that her fiancé and Jacob were in here. If you don't want me here I'll leave…" she said suddenly sad.

"No I didn't mean that. I just didn't know when you got here. I didn't hear the Monster and Jacob didn't say anything." I explained quickly.

"Oh. Okay." She said beaming up at me.

Soon the girls and I had the food made, enough to feed a small army… or Ron and Jacob with a few scraps for us.

Once we were done eating and Jacob had ran Bella home and Hermione and Ron left I waited on Jacob to get back.

I felt a gush of wind.

"Hey Edward. Have fun talking to Mione?" I asked as I washed the dishes.

"She is very… interesting. More knowledge in her head than I would have thought for a mere human girl." He said affectionately.

"Your wolf is not happy that I was around, and I figured he wouldn't like me outside Bella's again…"

"It's fine."

"I have a question for you."

I turned and looked at Edward.

"Yes?"

"I… I don't know if I should tell Bella about me, let her figure it out, or simply not tell her."

"Tell her. She doesn't mind Jacob being a wolf and she actually wants to know everything about wizards. She wont judge you." I said honestly.

"The wolf is coming back… thank you Harry. You know her best so Far." He said with a smile before he was gone and in his place was Jacob.

"Now… where were we?" he asked in a voice that made my knees turn to jelly.

**I would like to thank the few of you who gave me ideas. I free write. Always. I feel that if I plan out a story I can only get like three chapters out. Simply because it plays out in my head faster than it does on paper… or screen. That's another reason why I am slow to update the last month. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am sure a few of you are sharpening your pitchforks at the moment because I managed to make a smut scene with out smut once again. Lol I promise that the next chapter will be uninterrupted smut… but not say just how much smut there will really be… I am evil…**

**Shirtless characters for those of you who give me ideas…**


	16. Chapter 16 smut: cold shower required

**I need someone to bounce ideas off of… **_REALLY_** badly.**

**Jacob cross dressing… Yay nay? **_See I really need a beta… or just an exclusive idea bouncer…_

**I am aware this will be rather short… its mostly only sex… cold shower required once finished…**

**Chapter 16 SMUT! SMEX! SLASH! **

"_Now where were we?" he asked in a voice that turned my legs into jelly._

Jacob stalked me with a hungry predator look in his eyes. I was glad I was leaning against the counter already because if I wasn't I knew my knees would have given away.

What would the wizarding world think? Their great savoir turned to mush over a young teenaged boy. I nearly laughed at the thought but Jacob's body became flush against mine. Groaning in ecstasy at the feeling of having a hard man pressed against me I forgot all about laughing.

"up stairs…" was all Jacob whispered in my ear but it was all I could do not to loose myself right then and there. wrapping my arms around him I Apparated to my room.

I pushed Jacob on my bed and pulled off my shirt just as he tore his off as quickly as possible.

Growling possessively I followed him to the mattress.

_**{Changing P.O.V. to third. I had to make this not personal because I'm going to need a frigging freezing shower as it is…}**_

_**{SLASH LEMON! I AM WARNING YOU!}**_

"Are you sure?" Harry asked between kisses to the tanned shirtless boy on top of him.

"Dead sure." Jacob said before nipping playfully at Harry's bottom lip as Harry rolled them over.

Harry pulled away and held Jacob's upper arms and looked him straight in the eyes. " I don't want you to regret this."

"I _won't_ regret it, I _will _regret _not _doing it." Jacob said pulling Harry back to him and grinding his pulsing jean clad groin against the other boy's causing both to sigh at the friction.

"One –_kiss_– last –_kiss_– chance." Harry said trailing his fingers down Jacob's chest.

"Not a option." Jacob hissed at the burning trail Harry was making.

With a flick of his wand their clothes made them selves into a pile on the chair in a corner.

"Merlin, you are beautiful…" Harry said with a scorching gaze as he raked Jacob's tanned and toned nude body before his eyes landed on his prize.

Jacob was nearly the same size as him except maybe a touch bigger and thicker. Sending Jacob a wicked grin he lowered his face to the dark curls and inhaled the unadulterated aroma of Jacob before he ran his tongue along the dark vein on the underside of Jacob's swollen cock and swallowed Jacob in one swell gulp. Jacob nearly came at the sensation of the single movement as his hips bucked upwards. Before too long Jacob was turned to a boneless mess at the skilled tongue of Harry Potter.

"Harr- I'm gonna-" was all the warning Harry got as he gave one last hard long suck as he pulled the cum directly from Jacob's loins swallowing every last drop of Jacob's seed before he let go of Jacob's spent cock with a audible slurp and pop.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Harry slowly trailed kisses back up his lovers' body as he came down from his high trembling violently.

Harry petted Jacob until his breathing slowed down.

"Why… why did you make me do that so quick?" Jacob asked only slightly breathlessly as he snuggled into Harry's comforting side.

"To make the next time better and last longer." Harry said simply as he grinned at his wolf.

"Next time?!" Jacob's voice broke uncharacteristically as he squeaked out the two words.

"Yup. Next time." Harry said grabbing his wand he had tossed to the corner of the bed after shedding Jacob of his clothes and casting a nonverbal lubrication spell in Jacob's direction.

Jacob squealed as the lube cooled his insides as it stretched him for Harry's size.

"Sorry. I guess I should have warned you…" Harry said sheepishly as he smiled down at Jacob.

"It's okay." Jacob said in a somewhat of a high voice again before clearing his throat and repeating the words in a clear voice.

Harry smiled again before he cast a similar spell on his fingertips.

"One finger." He whispered seductively in Jacob's ear causing him to shiver with awareness, which turned to a painful pleasure as Harry slowly worked his finger into the tight hole.

After building the burning desire back up for his lover by brushing a very sweet spot, he added another finger after whispering. "Two fingers…" and a minute later adding the third to scissor the wolf steadily.

Making sure Jacob was completely stretched as much as possible he withdrew his fingers making Jacob groan at the loss of the contact.

"Shh… it's okay…" Harry whispered as he guided his impossibly hard throbbing cock to the slowly tightening hole.

Kissing every part of Jacob's face he could reach he slowly smoothly thrust into Jacob glorious inch by glorious inch.

Jacob's face tightened in pain at the intrusion, no matter how gentle Harry made it to be it was still painful. Once Harry was fully seated inside Jacob he had to stop himself from giving into the absolute primal need to pound Jacob into the mattress. Slowly the need waned.

"_Move_." Jacob growled once the painful pleasure started to turn back into just pain from Harry not moving.

All to happily Harry complied. Thrusting madly into Jacob's greedily gripping tight heat for a moment Harry made himself slow to a stop before taking a deep breath. He couldn't…wouldn't come just at the feeling. He had to make it better for Jacob. Taking another steadying breath Harry started back up slowly. Trying to hit that one spot just right.

"Harry!" Jacob screamed one he did. Opening his eyes he saw a sight that was more beautiful than any other. Jacob's already heated skin was flushed deeply, his mouth was parted slightly as he panted, his eyes were half lidded but Harry could see them glossed over with lust.

It was a sight to behold. Harry's gaze swept over that of the younger teen and saw the neglected cock weeping between their bodies.

It was as rock hard as it had been a mere few minutes ago. Grinning wickedly Harry grabbed the cock and it twitched in his grasp as he began to yank on it in time with his thrusts.

"Dear… god… Harry! Please…ngh…" Jacob gasped and moaned at the sensations.

His grin turning even more wicked Harry let go of the throbbing cock and pressed down at the spot just behind Jacob's balls that he knew was an amazing place to be touched when being fucked.

"HAR...RY!" Jacob screamed as he came. The inner walls of his ass clamping down on Harry making him follow Jacob over the edge of absolute bliss.

Harry collapsed onto Jacob sated and completely spent after thrusting a few more times.

"Stay… just for a moment…" Jacob said placing a hand on Harry's ass when he started to pull his softened cock out of Jacob.

_**Ok… um… so yeah… cold shower… and possibly a review? ^.^**_


	17. Chap 17 smut: another cold shower req

_Lemo: I have idea why in the name of Merlin's mistress you are reading a SLASH fic at work… esp. with my smut in it… lol_

_**I fixed the blond mistake… good grief… I should not be writing a hp/dm and a Jacob/Harry at the same time… sheesh… lol my mind goes nutty… ier… lol **_

Chapter 17

"Stay… just for a moment…" Jacob said placing a hand on my arse when I started to pull my softened cock out of Jacob's arse.

I didn't move for a few long minutes as I felt myself growing hard again.

"Jake…" I whispered softly into his neck before biting down gently.

"Mmm… my turn…" Jacob said giving me a wicked grin. "Pull out." He growled softly. I complied just as he flipped me onto my back. The sight of him above me his chest slick with sweat and come made my slowly returning erection return full blast.

His wicked grin grew wider as he licked his way down my chest.

{P.O.V. change… yall know why ^.-}

Jacob ducked his head down, flickering his tongue over Harry's length. Surprising Harry, he took the head into his mouth, suckling as hard as he possibly could. Harry's entire body curled upwards and his breath struggled with a harsh gasp. Jacob slipped lower, his hands clenching at Harry's hips as the wizard dug his nails into Jacob's shoulders.

It was Jacob's first time doing something like that, so when he thought Harry was worked up enough, he pulled away and settled his body over his wizarding lover. It was all too tempting to return to what he was doing when Harry whimpered, wanting more of Jacob's mouth. Instead, Jacob wrapped his hand around the shaft, kissing Harry soundly.

When he pulled away, he was thankful Harry was a clever wizard. His face must have screamed that he didn't have a clue what to do, since Harry reached under the pillow to grab his wand. With a simple wave and a muttered charm, Jacob's hand was covered in a warm gel, which sparked Jacob's brief knowledge of what the next move was.

He was careful in his preparation, only knowing he was doing it right when Harry moaned and bucked his hips up to meet his hand. He loved the way the wizard looked. Jacob could see the way Harry squirmed, the way he bit on his lip when things felt good, the blush on his face and his eyes closed tightly in pleasure.

"Is it right?" Jacob asked softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's belly button.

"Y-yeah...I'm ready, Jake," Harry responded, his breath hitching slightly as Jacob's fingers brushed his sweet spot.

Jacob had never been more thankful for those words in his life. He was achingly hard just from watching Harry's reactions. Harry recast the spell, this time on his own hand, and applied it. He grinned at Jacob's breathy moan and his short thrusts into his hand. Then he settled back, his knees bent and his feet flat against the sheets. Exposing himself to Jacob's hungry eyes. Jacob eyed Harry for a long moment before he would not resist touching Harry anymore.

The good burn came back, inflaming his skin as he touched Harry's. Harry's hands found Jacob's hips and their pelvises met properly for the first time. Jacob lowered his body to Harry's, kissing him quickly, before he focused on easing his self into Harry's welcoming body.

Harry relaxed, feeling a penetration he hadn't felt in months. His body easily adjusted around Jacob's, who was burning inside him. Jacob's breath was hot on his collarbone, adding to the fire that was Harry's body.

"How is it?" Harry whispered into Jacob's ear, pulling him down onto him. Harry hoped Jacob wanted to continue this way. Harry liked topping sometimes but he it was his _pleasure_ to bottom. His arms wrapped around Jacob's overheated shoulders as they fit together like they were meant to be.

"Holy shit." And that was the only explanation Harry got. Jacob thrust up, taking Harry by surprise, before the wizard's arms clamped down around him.

"Gi-give me some time to adjust," he requested. "It's been a really long time since I've done this..." Harry nearly pleaded as he was bombarded with pleasure.

"Okay."

While Harry got accustomed to the old sensation, Jacob was focusing the best he could. He was moments away from finding his bliss and he hadn't even started moving. Harry was much tighter than he thought he would be and it was driving him insane. It wasn't long until Harry was moving under him, raising his hips to meet him.

With a strangled moan, Jacob responded thankfully, slipping out a little before pushing back in. Not too long after Jacob established their rhythm, Harry was gasping every time Jacob thrust in. His lover mightn't have been the most experienced lover in the world, but he knew how to hit the right spot over and over again. One leg went around Jacob's hips and Harry's arms moved around Jacob's waist, holding him as tight as he could.

Jacob increased the speed and the strength of their rhythm, causing Harry's gasps to become a single croon, which he tried to silence in the crook of Jacob's neck. In turn, Jacob's grunts were stifled by Harry's neck.

They were both sweaty and groaning and moving together, unable to think coherently, with lights exploding behind their closed eyelids.

The pace quickly became brutal. Jacob was striving for their ultimate bliss, giving Harry his entire being. The more he moved, the closer he and Harry were.

And close they were.

Harry's other leg came up around Jacob's body, and he used them to meet the wolf's every thrust. His voice was no longer muffled. Head back, Harry's mouth was open and he was getting louder and louder. Jacob bit down on the exposed skin, marking Harry over and over again as he moved deeper and deeper inside him, hitting him where he loved it the most, getting faster and harder and deeper...

Harry's nails bit into Jacob's skin as his green eyes rolled to the back of his head and white exploded behind his eyes. He let out a wailing keen and Harry could feel jets of hot liquid painting his torso.

At the same time, the muscles that held Jacob in the most intimate of embraces tightened around him, causing Jacob's own world to lose color and to spin out of control.

He collapsed onto his mate, panting and in awe over how good that had just felt. Jacob couldn't find any other thoughts. The need to cuddle his lover and to sleep overrode any other need. And from the way Harry held him tightly, it was obvious the older teen had only those thoughts as well. Wincing as he pulled out of a nearly sleeping Harry he collapsed next to Harry who pulled him into an embrace.

{P.O.V. changing back to our dear Harry}

The weight and heat of the wolf were comforting. As if nothing in the world could go wrong.

"Dad doesn't expect me home tonight… nor at school in the morning… he knows you're my imprinted mate and supports me… you… _us_." Jacob whispered into my ear in a rather breathless voice that made me shiver.

"M'kay… sleep." I muttered softly as I curled into him. It felt nice to be held protectively again.

"Mmm hmmm…" I heard Jacob agreeing to before he kissed my neck softly and I gave into slumber.

Cold shower… cold shower… cold shower…

**So… now that everyone who wanted Jacob to top and Harry to bottom should be satisfied… review and lemme know ^.-**


	18. Chapter 18: playing hookey

Chapter 18: playing hooky

The next morning my alarm went off same time as usual. Sighing heavily I climbed out of the bed slowly, as not to wake Jacob. I smiled when I saw him sprawled out over the king sized bed. His skin looked even darker on the light gold sheets. Shaking my head slightly I walked to the bathroom and turned the hot water on full blast. I had actually turned the heat off yesterday because Jacob was here. He was like a personal space heater {a/n hehehe}. And my skin was starting to chill with the cool air hitting it.

Once I was clean I walked into my room to be met with a fully nude Jacob facing me.

"Morning." He muttered sleepily.

"Good morning, love." I replied with a much cheerier tone.

"Great… a morning person…" he mumbled as he passed me and made his way to the bathroom.

I wasn't really a morning person but when it came to comparing me to Jacob I guess I was. But I had a _really_ good reason to be in such a good mood this morning.

Sex did wonders for my stress and mood. My body felt like new. Especially after the hot shower.

When Jacob came back with a towel wrapped around his waist I was fully dressed in a dark green shirt that according to Draco made my eyes look much more green than they already were and a my favorite pair of old jeans and was grabbing clothes for Jacob to wear.

"Better?" I asked holding out the clothes with a smile.

"Much." He replied taking the clothes and dropping the towel.

In the morning light he looked even better than he had in the moonlight. His skin was dark all over except for a small well… I couldn't help but grin… a not so small area of his body. It was as if he had no modesty. Not that it was needed after last night… especially since he was… fourteen? Fifteen? Dear Merlin… I slept with a kid… damnit… it was a good thing his father had approved or Charlie would be making a house call this morning…

Jacob and I really needed to know about each other. It would make things so much easier…

"We really need to get to know each other you know." I said smiling.

"After last night? I'd say so." Jacob said with a smile as he pulled on the pair of jeans over the black boxers. Jumping twice he pulled them all the way up before reaching in and readjusting the boxers and himself before zipping them and buttoning the button.

I smiled at him before looking at the alarm clock. It was 7:13. Bella was almost here.

"Why is Bella's truck here?" Jacob asked making me smile.

"She always comes in the mornings." I explained making my way out of the room and down the stairs to open the door for her. She had a basket this time.

"I figured Jake was still here and he eats more at breakfast than any other time. So I figured I'd save you some food." Bella said with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Did I hear the mention of Bella food?" I heard Jacob ask from behind me.

"That you did. Come on in Bells." I said moving back to open the door wider for her to walk in.

Once inside the kitchen I grabbed three glasses and the jug of juice. I'd need to go shopping for food later…

When we were finished eating Bella looked up sadly at the two of us.

"I take it you're abandoning me today?" she asked me with a smile.

"Kinda… not all day. Just school. I doubt that they will bite. Besides I'm sure Cullen will hang around more with me gone." I said with a smile. I knew Edward was outside so I was technically telling him to watch over her for the day. I hope he took the hint.

Bella huffed and turned to Jacob.

"I don't like you at the moment." She stated crossing her arms like a little kid.

Jacob laughed at that.

"Bella. He'll be here when you get out of school…" Jacob tried.

"He's leaving me alone with a bunch of crazy small towned teenagers. And it's all your fault." Bella pouted.

I actually wasn't sure if she was playing or not.

"Bella I'm sure you'll be fine…" I said smiling at her softly.

"I know. I just don't want to put up with the others without you there. They don't hit on me as much with you there." Bella explained still pouting.

I knew she was serious about that but I also knew she could handle it she just didn't want to.

"Think of it this way. They have one day to get it out of their systems before I come back and not let them get away with it. If they do it now then they wont later." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said with a smile of her own. "I guess I need to get going so I'm not late…" she said starting to stand.

"Do you want me to go with you to the school?" Jacob asked her.

"And how will you explain why you aren't either headed to class or going to your own school?" Bella retorted.

"Fine… fine. But you can't say I didn't offer." He joked with her.

"Yeah that's what sucks. You two please be careful? And try not to get into too much trouble." Bella said hugging both of us before leaving.

I smiled at her retreating form before flicking my wand at her and casting the scent blocking charm.

"You better be glad I remembered…" I said after she shut the door.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked confused.

"Not you. Edward. Having your scent on her makes him act funny and I don't want him to flip out around innocent kids." I explained.

"Oh…"

"So how old are you anyway?" I asked head on.

"Just turned fifteen." He said with a proud smile.

"Ok. Better than fourteen…" I said honestly. That made him laugh.

"And how old is the great Harry Potter?" he teased. I was sure he already knew.

"Eighteen. Nineteen in July." I replied rolling my eyes at him.

"I know." Jacob said with a smile then suddenly turned rather…serious for the lack of a better word. "Can I… ask you something?" he said softly.

"You just did but yes." I said with a smirk when he gave me the evil eye.

"I… I don't really know how to ask it…"

"What does it concern?" I asked curious now.

"Your voice…" he said without hesitation.

"Ah… I see…" I _really _didn't.

"There's this… for the lack of better wording… hissing undertone to your voice… we wolves have really good hearing and I only picked up on it after last night really but… I don't know… maybe I'm just hearing things." He was rambling.

"No you're not. I am a Parselmouth. It is a wizard power. But not very common. I can speak to snakes. I never even noticed that someone could tell if from my voice _unless_ I was speaking in Parseltongue…" now I was rambling.

"You can _speak_ to _snakes_?" he asked incredulously and I nodded. "I don't think I can top that…" he said looking down at his hands.

We talked for a good two or three hours before he suddenly got up and looked out the window.

"Mail's here." He said after a moment before he disappeared for a split second and returned handing me a few things.

I flipped through them. Junk, junk, Weasley letter with the box information in it, junk, junk, ju- _not junk_. It was the credit card I had applied for over the weekend. I had all but forgotten about it.

I looked over at Jacob who was leaning against the table looking through one of the junk magazines.

"How do you feel about a trip to Port Angelus?" I asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?" he said laying the magazine down.

"Well… I need a few things, like a cell phone, car parts that I am sure you have a list of in our head by now… and I'm sure we'll get hungry after a while…" I said with a grin. I had him at _car parts_.

"I… I don't want to break you…" he mumbled after a second.

"Who am I? What have I done recently? I got a two million-Galleon award for offing Tom and I had too much to deal with _before_ that. The only person in the wizarding world with _more_ money than I have is actually in L.A. at the moment. And I don't think Malfoy really counts…" I said trailing off.

"Well in that case…" he said with a smile.

"Then let's go." I said getting up and making my way to the car. I didn't even have the front door to the house closed all the way before I heard the car dinging as he opened and shut the door silently.

I turned to find my door open and him grinning like the wolf he was.

I shook my head before following him to the car.

_**I know this chapter is shorter than most of the others but this chapter has also been the bane of my existence for weeks now. I think it's been over a month since I posted on this story. I apologize for my lack of muse. **_

_**If it makes any of you feel any better I was as stuck on this as I am with all of my others. **_

_**But what to expect in the coming chapter(s)?**_

_**Jealous Jacob. **_

_**Gorgeous Draco Malfoy. {friends with Harry}**_

_**Plotting Blaise Zabini.{likes Harry (hence jealous Jacob)}**_

_**Edward **_**tells**_** Bella about his… {Snort} diet. **_

_**And a lovely visit from our 'bad' vampires.**_


	19. Chapter 19 my slytherin friends

Chapter 19 my… Slytherin friends

After following Jacobs' directions mixed with the ones I recognized from Chief Swan leading the back we made it to Port Angelus in about forty minutes. Jacob was entertained by the radio and giving me directions while I dodge idiots on the highway. Broom was much safer way of transportation. My broom reacted so much faster than this rental.

"I do _not_ understand why Americans give people who don't know how to drive Drivers Licenses, it just doesn't make sense." I vented once we were on the off ramp.

"It's one of our worst flaws." He said pointing to the turn lane. "Where to first?" he asked before the light changed green.

"Well… I need a cell phone and we need to get parts for the car…"

"We'll do the phone thing first. That's easiest I think…" he said before directing me to the nearest phone company. "Bella's phone is from here and she's always had great coverage in Forks and on the Rez." He explained when we got out of the car.

Hours and a durable phone later we left the building.

"I can't believe he really tried to sell you that phone!" Jacob was going on about the really flashy pink compact phone the sales person kept coming back to.

I rolled my eyes.

"I _was_ the most expensive one." I said grinning at him.

"Maybe so but still… he could have at least offered it in a different color."

"True." I compromised. "I'm hungry. Where do you want to eat?" I asked once we were back on the main road.

"Umm… what do you like?" he asked.

"Italian sounds good." I said spotting an Italian restaurant down the block.

He didn't say anything as we parked. "is this okay?" I asked before I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Yeah. If it wasn't I would have said something." He said with a Malfoy worthy smirk.

"Okay." I said getting out of the car.

"Hello, welcome to La Bella Italia." A rather big chested and unnatural blonde said leering at the two of us.

"Hullo." I said with a smile that I hoped was polite.

"_Another_ British boy?" she sighed. "You're the third I've had in here today. Just the two of you?" she asked looking at Jacob.

"Yes."

"Very well… this way please…" she said grabbing two menu's, silverware and making her way around a maze of walls and tables.

She sat us in a booth just this side of a blonde man facing opposite of us.

Once she was gone I picked up the menu. I was glad Malfoy had strained it to where, if we went out of lunch, it was always at either Italian or French restaurants, so I at least knew what I needed to look for.

"They actually have a sanitary loo." I heard a familiar voice say.

"By your standards or mine?" I heard another familiar voice drawl.

I looked up from my menu to see Blaise Zabini starting to sit down.

"Blaise? Draco?" I asked making the blonde head whip around at my voice.

"_Bloody hell_. It's Harry!" Draco said jumping up from his seat and into mine faster than I could blink. Blaise slid slowing into the other side.

"Hello Draco. I completely forgot you and Blaise were coming to America." I said with a smile.

Draco wasn't looking at me though. Something else had caught his attention. Jacob.

"Jacob, this is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. My _Slytherin_ friends."

"Ah… so they are wiz… I mean like you, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus?" he asked catching himself.

"Yes."

"Wait… you mentioned a Draco earlier… is this the same one?" Jacob asked looking at the blonde boy who was nearly in my lap.

"Yes. Mates, this is Jacob Black. My boyfriend." I said smiling when Jacob turned a bit pink.

"Really?" Draco leered at Jacob.

"Yes." He said still pink.

"Harry James Potter! I thought I told you I had to approve the next one?" Draco chided.

"Yes well… he wont hurt me. Hermione has already threatened him. so has Ron and Remus. Sirius just sat back and grinned." I said triumphantly. Maybe he wouldn't… damn…

"Uhuh. Well Jake, lemme tell you. You harm this bloke here and I will rip your balls off and shove them up your arse." Draco said in a deathly calm voice.

Jacob actually gulped.

"Behave Drake. I said he couldn't hurt me."

"No, you said _wont_ not _couldn't_."

"Well it's the same thing with him."

"And why is that?" Blaise asked speaking for the first time.

"Because he is my imprinted." Jacob answered.

"You're a _wolf_?" Blaise asked in a disgusted tone.

"Don't listen to him. He has issues with people who aren't normal." Draco said cuffing Blaise before I could get my hands on him.

The waitress appeared and took our order, Jacob needing a little help from Draco, before giving us our drinks.

Jacob snorted into his Dr. Pepper as she walked away.

"What did she say?" I asked with a smile.

"That all the good guys were gay." He said with a smile.

"Who said you were a good guy?" Blaise sneered.

"I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back Harry." Jacob said in a clipped tone getting up and making his way to the back of the section.

"Finally. I thought he would never leave." Blaise said with relief.

"Blaise." I sighed. I really didn't want to have to deal with this today.

"What? I don't understand why you have such bad taste in men." He said.

"You only say that because I wont date you." I stated.

"Well if you dated me then you would have good taste." He said smirking at me.

"Well in that case." I said smiling softly. I waited a moment as his face changed from evil to _soft_ and _caring_. "I'll just have to keep my 'bad taste' in men. Because I wont be dating anyone else, let alone you while Jacob is around." I said honestly. Jacob meant a lot to me and I was used to Blaise's tauntings.

"Yes. Well I must go. Draco I will see you back at the house. Good day. Potter, you will be _mine_." Blaise sneered possessively before he left through the front door waving off the waitress as she tried to stop him. I rolled my eyes. Why did he always have to say that before he made such a mess out of things?

"Now that _that_ is over. Jacob he's gone you can come back." I said sighing.

"I'm sorry about him Jacob." Draco said softly once he sat back down.

"It's fine." Jacob said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"It's not. He does it all the time. Harry and I are used to it but you however are not. I apologize on the behalf of Slytherins everywhere. Not all of us are _that_ rude. He was out of bounds." Draco told Jacob.

"Here is your food." The waitress said sitting two plates down. "Are you going to finish your food?" she asked Draco.

"Bloody hell. I'm sorry. Harry distracted me. Yes I'll finish it." Draco said getting up and going back to his seat.

"Your friends don't like me much do they?" Jacob asked once Draco was back in his booth.

"Yes they do. Most of them are just… worried. I have a bad history with guys and well… they assume the worst. Blaise has been trying to get me to date him for years now. Rather annoying honestly." I said eating my food. It was really good… a bit bland but good.

"I would understand if you wanted to be…" he looked so… down. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Blaise knows I don't fancy him. _at all_." I seethed.

"But…"

"No. No buts. I meant what I said. I'm staying with you until you leave."

"What if I never do?" he asked softly.

"Then I guess you are stuck with me." I said making him smile as I forked some of my mutton into my mouth.

Once Draco gave me his address and phone number and left Jacob was in a much better mood.

A good enough mood to go car part hunting. So another few hours and a couple of car parts later we were on our way back to Forks with fast food between us.

"Hey, dig out that map in the glove box." I said watching the road.

"Okaaaayy…" Jacob said flipping on the underside light to rumble through the glove box to find the little folded up map. "Got it." He said once he had it in his hand.

"Find the number on the little flap and put it into the phone." I said handing him the flip cell out of my pocket.

After he did that I told him to dial it. "It's Bella. Tell her to meet us at my house if she can. I want to hear all about her day surrounded by suitors." I sniggered.

Jacob relayed the message through text being easier seeing as he was laughing too hard for him to make sense talking.

After she sent back a few more texts we were getting off the exit and doing our best to get a hold of what was left of our laughter.

By the time we made it to the house Bella was sitting in her truck outside.

She didn't even look up as we pulled up but something told me that was because her truck was still on and was so loud I could hear it before I turned on to the street and I was pretty sure Jacob could hear it since we got off the exit.

Jacob grinned real big and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the fast food bag and made the way to the door.

By the time I had the key in the hole I heard Bella scream.

I laughed as I opened the door and tossed the keys on the banister before I made my way to the kitchen.

By the time I sat the bag on the kitchen table Jacob had Bella over his shoulder and three drinks as he made his way in shutting the front door behind him.

"Harry James Potter! I am _SO_ mad at you! How could you leave me alone with those… those… ugh! There's not even a word for them!" Bella seethed once Jacob had sat her and the drinks down.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 it's just a filler…

After Bella was done ranting and using her fries to kill the other fries that she had dubbed her _suitors_, quite entertaining mind you, and was calmly eating the last few fries, did Jacob grin at me.

"I have some good news." He said after he got off the phone with his dad.

"Since you are my imprinted I am allowed to transfer schools. My school on the Rez knows all about the wolf so they wont cause a fuss."

"That means you and you-know-who have to get along." I said smiling.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO? I thought he was gone!" Jacob cried suddenly paling entertainingly. _Honestly…_

"Not that you-know-who. The other one. The one you cant stand to smell." I said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh. Okay sure. I guess I'll have to get along with him, them really." He grumbled.

"I can help but you have to behave. Both of you." I said giving him a look before glancing out the window where I knew Edward was.

"I'm lost…" Bella said looking between the two of us.

"Aw, Bells that's nothing' new." Jacob said grinning and dodging a fry covered in ketchup. I rolled my eyes before casting a _scuffigy_ over the floor where the red decided to splatter.

"So you both with be at school tomorrow?" Bella's eyes lit up quicker than Hermione's when she saw new books she hadn't read yet.

"Yes. We shall protect you from the evil suitors!" Jacob said acting like he was taking a sword out from his side and using a British accent.

"Don't go taking the mickey out of my accent now." I said putting emphasis on it.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it Potter?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Something I can not repeat in front of Bella's virgin ears." I said with a wicked Malfoy worthy smirk.

"Oh dear…" Bella said blushing deeply.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look she had on her face.

"I _sooo_ did not need that image in my head!" she cried rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't paint an image for you, love. Either you were watching last time or you have a _very_ imaginative mind on you." I quirked and made her blush deeper.

"I sooo did _NOT_ watch!" she cried out covering her face with her hands.

"Then you are very imaginative." I said grinning as she cringed.

"it's not my fault! Stupid boys…" she grumbled under her breath.

"we love you too." Jacob said mockingly.

"I need some kind of keep away thing for guys." She said pouting again.

"Get a boy friend." I suggested.

"Yeah? Like who? And I am _NOT_ dating any of the annoying _boys_ here."

"You could always go with one of the guys on the Rez." Jacob said leaning back on two legs of his chair.

"Maybe. But I'm not really into the whole wolf thing like that. Love you to bits Jake but no. And I'm too pale. I'll look sick next to one of them." She sidestepped.

"Than date someone pale." Jacob scoffed.

"Yeah… like Edward." I said making her blush.

"No. You heard Jessica. He won't give any girl the time of day. And I'm ordinary where he is…" she trailed off with a smile on her face making Jacob gag. "Oh shut it. You have to admit that he is very good looking."

"For a leech." Jacob muttered to where only I heard him.

"speaking of Edward. My fuzzy thing turned red again… where was that list?" Bella said looking around for the paper I had hid from her the other day.

"in the movie room I think…" I said looking thoughtful.

Once she was out of the room I pulled out my wand.

"_Silencio, Protego, Petrificus Totalus_!" I cast in procession before yelling. "Edward Cullen! I know you are listening get your stony white arse in here!"

"Where is that list?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"In here. Do you honestly want her to learn what you are that way?" I asked softly.

"No… but I… I don't think I can tell her out right." He said pacing before stopping in front of the body bound Jacob. "Your wolf doesn't like this, or me it seems No need to yell. Only I can hear you and I can hear you fine if you were simply whispering." He said to Jacob before looking back at me. "I'll tell her as soon as possible."

"You had better or I will let her find that list." I threatened.

"She's coming back. I'll speak with you at school." He said before he disappeared and I took off each of the spells and sat back down.

"I didn't find it…" she grumbled avoiding the corner of the doorway this time. "And it's late… wow. I didn't know that much time had went by… I guess I'll see you guys at 7:15." She said yawning.

"Bye Bells." Jacob said hugging the girl and glaring at me. I knew he was mad that a) Edward had been listening b) that I knew he had been listening and didn't mind and c) that I had left him defenseless to a vampire without any warning.

After I said my good byes Jacob walked with her out to her truck.

"He's mad at me isn't he?" I asked softly to the wind.

"I wouldn't say mad but yes he is irritated. Then again he is a wolf and they have short tempers anyway." Edward sympathized.

"Jacob's coming to Forks High. The two of you have to at least _try_ to get along." I said to him.

"Yes I know. I'll be fine as long as I don't have to _smell_ him."

"What does he smell like to you?" I asked curious.

"Really stinky wet dog." Edward grumbled.

"Alright. I'll cast the charm over him and you." I said pointing my wand at him and in the direction of Bella's truck.

"What did you cast on me this time?" I heard Jacob ask as he sneezed. "and how in the fuck is he here and I cant smell him?" Jacob asked once he saw Edward.

"I don't feel like hitting either of you with scent charms twenty times a day so you cant smell each other now. Get over it. Edward is Edward and Jacob is Jacob. And now I don't have to keep the damned charm up over my house. Now Edward it's late for us and we have to sleep before going to school in the morning. So we will see you tomorrow." I said smiling at the vampire.

"Yes. I'll have you a doctor's note before classes. Good night Harry, Jacob." He said before disappearing.

"I know you are mad at me but come on it's late and we do have to go to school in the morning." I said yawning.

"Just warn me before you start casting things on me. Please?" he asked kissing me.

"I will. I promise." I said hugging him around his middle before leading the way up the stairs.

_**A/n okay… I have a **_**funny/cute**_** thought for this story. **_

_**I want Blaise to turn Jacob into a kitten.**_

_**My friend doesn't like it. **_

_**She says he should be turned into a Puppy. I want to know what ya'll think. **_

_**Puppy or kitten.**_

_**Remember that **_**technically **_**he is already a dog. If he is a kitten it will be a rather large insult. **_

_**Either way it'll be damned cute and he'll be stuck like that until someone can find the countercurse.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: kinda sorta not really friends…

_**A/n I know some of my original readers are not happy with me because of my slow updating. I apologize. My life has been spun in circles and with holidays coming up it's going to be even worse. My work schedule is beyond fucked up. They'll work me mornings then nights then mornings and back again. It's not fun when you'll sleep for 16 hours straight unless someone wakes you up. So my once or twice a month I've been doing is what I will be doing until at least after new years. Once again I apologize but life simply is way too busy. I **_**know**_** I will say this again later but… the week of thanksgiving and Xmas I will be **_**fucking slammed**_**. I am in charge of cooking and decorating with my cousins this year and not to mention my boss will try to work me as many hours as possible so for those two weeks don't really expect an update.**_

_**Now on with the bloody story… ^.-**_

The next morning was interesting to say the least.

Once we were done with our morning ritual for showers and food Edward pulled into the parking spot on the other side of Bella and the rest of the Cullen's were in a red BMW or something. Each of them sent glares at Edward making Jacob laugh in the middle of being mad that Edward was over here.

He shyly greeted Bella and us with a smile and a soft "good morning."

Once Jacob was done with the last of the paper work he joined us at lunch.

He handed me his schedule before pulling up a chair between Bella and me earning a glare from Mike and Jessica.

"_Excuse_ me. Who are _you_?" Jessica asked in a bitchy voice.

He looked at me and cocked his eyebrow. Asking me if I wanted to be outted.

I smirked back before turning to Jessica.

"He's mine. And off limits. Keep your _paws_ to yourself." I said smiling.

Mike fell out of his chair and Jessica turned a sickly color of green.

"Harry… what do you mean _yours?_" Jessica asked slowly.

"he's my boyfriend." I said taking a bite out of the apple on my lunch tray and giving the rest to Jacob. I had gotten it for him anyway.

Jessica gaped like a fish. It was rather entertaining.

"I… we… we all thought you were dating Bella…" she said after a minute or two.

This was Bella's turn to snort.

"As if he would give me the time of day. You know the saying. Either all the good guys are taken or gay… or Edward Cullen." She added softly with a wide grin making Jacob gag.

I heard Emmett's booming laughter from here. I looked at the table but my view was blocked due to Edward and his lunch tray.

"Hello Bella. Will you join me for the remainder or lunch?" he asked in his shy musical voice motioning to the empty table about ten feet away. His eyes were bright butterscotch. He had obviously fed since last night.

Bella gave him a soft glare, "only if Harry and Jake can sit with us." She said smugly when his soft smile slipped for a minute.

"Sure. That works." He said smiling at Jacob and shifting to meet my eyes.

_This was going to be interesting to say the least…_I thought as we all gathered our stuff up and moved to the table. Bella nearly tripped over Jessica's backpack when her foot got caught in the strap as she moved away from the table.

Edward balanced his tray _and_ caught her.

"Careful…" he said softly with a smile as he helped her to the table where Jacob was scowling.

"Be nice…" I said to him touching his shoulder.

"I am. He's still moving isn't he?" Jacob growled.

"For now." Edward said smirking and letting go of Bella's arm. Then turning to me and handing me my wand. _This was going to bloody interesting._ Bella saw him hand it to me and narrowed her eyes. She knew I had left it at home when we went to school.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Bella grinned in a way I knew was trouble. Jacob and Edward seemed to think so too. Bella ducked into her backpack and pulled out the fuzzy thing.

"I named him," she said grinning.

"What did you name him?" Jacob asked eating his plate and soon switched it with Edwards without Bella noticing.

"Mason. Mase for short." She quirked as it turned colors. "now… I know what the blue and the black are. Wizard and Animagus. The brown in werewolf but the _red…_" she said looking at Edward who eyed Mase like it was sent here to destroy him.

"I… I…" Edward tried.

"I'll find out. I'll ask one of Harry's friends the next time they stop in. you know I will." She said looking back at me at the end.

"It's complicated…" Edward said finally.

"Then _uncomplicated _it. Duh. I highly doubt that I'll freak out. I've been having _really_ strange dreams lately and I want a frigging answer." She said in a strict tone.

"Can you at least give me a little time to be normal around you?" Edward compromised.

"You had most of yesterday and you were the one avoiding me… for what I am going to assume is what you aren't telling me." Bella reciprocated. "I found Harry's _wand_ and I found out about Jacob with this. Now either you tell me or I will find out from someone else."

"Bella…" Jacob said softly looking intently at Bella.

"What?" she asked a tad harshly but a far cry from what her voice had been while talking to Edward.

"Let him be comfortable around you. Who he is… if he isn't comfortable he could hurt you. Not like Harry or me. We can control our differences better." Jacob said softly.

"yes. Thank you Jacob." Edward said in a slightly pained voice. I am sure many horrible situations were flying through Jacob's mind.

"Jake." I said placing a hand on his arm again but I watched as Edward's eyes went wide.

"Oh lord… I so did not need _that_ picture in my head." Edward whispered in a funny voice.

"Then stay out of my mind." Jacob said smugly.

"You can _read_ minds?" Bella asked not shocked but more than likely wondering if he could hear her thoughts.

"Not yours. Nor Harry's. But he's got mind blocks up so…"

"Am I defective or something?" Bella asked dramatically as she let her head fall to the table a bit hard with a muffled. "Ow…"

"I tell you I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you?" Edward asked amused.

"I told you she wouldn't care…" I whispered so low only Edward and Jacob heard me.

Edward simply looked between Jacob and me before nodding at Jacob.

"Bella…" he started as he waited for her to turn her head to look at him through her hair. "Would you care to go on a date with me? With Harry and Jacob along as well? I would like to get to know you better." He explained when she crinkled her nose and forehead.

"If for every two questions you ask I get one." She said lifting her head. There was a small red mark on her forehead.

"Alright. It's a date." Edward said grinning as the bell sounded the end of lunch. Edward suddenly frowned. "I'm not going to class. They are blood typing today." He said quietly but not too quietly for Bella.

She paled slightly and turned a bit green at the mere mention of blood.

"Blood typing? In Bio?" she asked and Edward nodded. "Go and pass out and get an excuse not to go to gym or skip all together?" she mumbled frantically to herself. "Skipping." She decided after a minute or two.

"I'm with you." Jake and I said at the same time making Bella smile.

"Alright then." She said grinning.

"I'll meet you at the cars." Edward said grinning before walking calmly out of the cafeteria.

Bella's smile went away as she rounded on us.

"You two _knew_!"

We didn't have to say a word. She went on being grouchy with us but I could tell she didn't mean it.

By the time we made it to the cars and Bella's truck Edward was sitting in his behind the wheel with the windows rolled down.

Bella tried to sneak up on him but he simply smiled when she stubbed her toe on his back tire.

"Stupid Volvo…" she grumbled among many obscenities shaking her foot. I had no idea what we could do to stay busy for nearly four of five hours.

Jacob let out a bark like laugh that reminded me sorely of Sirius.

"I know what we can do. We can go to England!" I said suddenly very happy.

"How would we do that?" Bella asked cocking her head to the side in a very cute way.

"by Floo of course." I said laughing at the way Edward nearly turned green at the thought. He didn't like Floo any more than I did by the looks of it.

_**So I just went to go see Cirque Du Freak… it could have been much better. I LOVED Madame Octa though! **_

_**The vote is in by the way. I am turning Jacob into a bloody kitten… mwhahaha! And I'm not talking about a cat or a lion or a panther. I am talking a cute and cuddly kitten about the size on the breaking dawn book. Don't like it? Sooo sorry… but I hate to break it to you… but this is **_MY_** story… O.o the point of me asking you for your opinions is just that. For those of you who graciously gave them to me I thank you. Someone mailing me and telling me that my story fucking sucks and for me to go jump off a cliff for making a mockery of a well written saga can go shove it up their ass! If you wish to insult me don't hide behind being anonymous, be a writer and stand up for what you believe in… this is kinda like the first amendment thing you know… I hate stupid assholes… **_

_**Sorry done with my ranting. Hope you enjoy the new installment!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 England and… kittens…

_**I am well fucking aware that I have grammatical and some spelling errors. I DO NOT have a beta. Get over it. It happens I try my best to go over it. Spell check is used. And we all know as writers how much spell check misses. If you complain so much about my writing please hit that back button up top. It doesn't matter to me either way. I'm quite certain I've stated this in previous chapters… obviously someone doesn't know how to read…**_

_**Also, I know I repeat myself sometimes. That is because I don't write all of a chapter in one setting. Sometimes I'll write a paragraph sometimes I'll write three pages. It depends how much sleep I have had and how much time I have on my hands. **_

_**Thank you everyone who took the time to review. You keep my waning muse at bay. **_

_**{Okay it's like just after noon or so. I am flexing the time difference. England is 6 hours ahead which means it's close to like 6 or 7pm.}**_

Once we were back at my house I lead them upstairs to my library.

"We'll go to the Joke Shop first. Bella… I know you know I'm important and famous but I need to give you the quick version of why." I said looking at her.

"ok…ay…" she said slowly.

"a very bad wizard named Voldemort killed my parents when I was a year old. He killed them to get to me. His spell backfired when he tried to kill me though and lost his body and most of his powers, giving some to me. Fourteen years later he came back. He tried to kill me. Many times… but as you see I am here today and he is not. Another spell backfired and he died. He had many people following him and his twisted beliefs. Of them were arrested or killed in the end. Most of my world sees me as a savior, and will treat me and the people around me that way." I said letting her adjust to the new information.

"I see. So you are like superman?" she asked making Jacob and Edward bust out laughing. I smiled.

"Something like that."

"Interesting." She said smiling, then turned to Edward. "See I can take odd information well." And stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can see that. Rather maturely as well."

"Edward. You and Draco will get along spiffingly." I said before I held out the jar of Floo powder.

"Take a pinch toss it into the flames and yell Weasleys wizarding wheezes." I said grinning when Bella rolled it around on her tongue.

"Talk about a tongue twister." She said after a moment.

"Yes. Say it correctly not quickly like you'll want to." I said looking at each of them. "Edward, go first."

"I really don't like this way of traveling." He said looking at me gravely.

"I don't either." I said grinning.

"Weasleys wizarding wheezes!" he yelled before disappearing.

"Where did he go!?" Bella screeched.

"Weasleys wizarding wheezes I'd assume. My turn?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. Keep your eyes closed though. Soot will get in them otherwise." I explained.

"Weasleys wizarding wheezes!" he yelled disappearing as well.

"We'll go at the same time." I said to her. She just simply nodded. I removed my glasses and placed them inside my shirt "Weasleys wizarding wheezes!" I yelled and we were sucked into London.

"Harry!" George yelled.

"Harry!" Fred yelled.

"We were…"

"Just about to…"

"Close. Nice timing…"

"Dinner at mums…"

"If your interested…"

"Everyone's there…"

Bella watched them like following a tennis game.

"Are they always like this?" she whispered.

"Always. This is very calm. These are the ones that invented then fuzzy thing… I mean Mase."

"Oh…OH! It's very nice to meet you!" she said holding out her hands to the twins. They grinned and each took one crisscrossing her arms.

"I'm Gred."

"And I'm Forge!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" they said in unison.

"How can you tell the two of you apart." She asked curiously.

"Easy…"

"You see Forge has a small freckle right under his left eye…"

"And Gred a big one under his right eye…"

"Oh. So Forge is small and Gred is big." Bella said grinning, playing along.

"I like this girl!"

"Where'd you pick her up?"

"My new town. Forks."

"Is there a neighboring town called Spoons?" one of the twins asked cocking his head to the side.

"Not that I know of…" Bella, Jacob and I answered.

Edward was awkwardly quiet. I looked at him and saw he was grinning, more than likely from what went on inside the twins' heads… something I did not really pity from him. That had to be a very scary place to be.

"Do they smell like food?" I asked under my breath making Jacob look at me then Edward.

Edward shook his head.

"So dinner?" I asked grinning at the twins.

"Yes. We can Apparate. Each of us take one muggle?"

"Actually Bella is the only muggle. Jacob is a werewolf and Edward… well you'll understand when you touch him…" I said not wanting to give him away since Bella was with us.

Edward flashed me a smile.

"I'll take Bella." One of them said.

"I guess that means I'm taking you Edward because I doubt Harry will even let me touch his wolf."

I rolled my eyes at the twin but grinned as I pulled Jacob close to me.

"See you at the Burrow." I said Apparating first.

"Warn someone!" Jacob yelled after we had landed in the garden of the Burrow, I could hear voices from here. The sky was still blue. Not quite dark yet. "Wow… this place is…" he was talking about how it looked like an inside out staircase.

I heard the pops of apparation behind us and knew the others were here.

"I know. It's even odder on the inside." I said pulling him along. The loud voices from the house were even louder up close.

I didn't bother knocking seeing as how the top of the back door was open. I could see most of the Weasley's at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys!" I yelled loudly making Molly turn and jump.

"Harry! It's so good to see you dear!" she said hugging me. "And you brought friends! No matter. There's plenty to go around. It's a pleasure to meet you! Draco and Blaise should be here shortly." She added before going back to the pot on the stove that began to over heat.

"It smells wonderful Mrs. Weasley." Jake said sniffing the air like a starved man.

"We just had lunch…" Bella said looking at him like he was crazy.

"So? You know how my appetite is."

"Yeah it's just like Ron's only some days I think it's worse." I said smiling at my boyfriend.

"Oh dear me…" Molly said taking the pot off the stove and leading the way to the back yard.

"So you have a werewolf _and _a vampire?" one of the twins whispered from behind me.

"Yes. Only the werewolf is mine though. Edward is Bella's. But she doesn't know he is one." I explained.

"Ah… is there a reason why he hasn't told her?" he asked curiously.

"It's easier for us because we are wizards. Bella is a muggle. She found my wand the other night. Then she got the fuzzy thing and found out about Jacob. _She _finds it intriguing but Edward is afraid what she will do. He has his entire family to worry about."

We had made it to the back yard that looked like a small café. Dozen or so round tables were sitting in a circle around the yard with a two large tables off to one side filled with food.

"Good God! It's like heaven…" Jacob said drooling at the sight.

"Down boy." I said grinning.

"I resent that." He grumbled.

"Why? You are a mutt after all." I heard a scathing voice say from behind us.

"Hello, Blaise." I said coldly before adding in a much more pleasant tone. "Draco it's so good to see you."

"Boys! Food is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the tables starting to hand plates to people as they walked up the help of Kreacher.

"Greetings Master Harry." He said bowing deeply to me. He surprised me when he turned to Jacob. "Greetings Master Harry's mate." And leaving off more than likely to somewhere in the house.

"MATE?" I heard Blaise growl from behind me. I rolled my eyes before taking three plates from Molly and handing two of the to Jacob.

dinner went fairly well. Blaise had seated himself on the complete other side of the tables between bill and Fleur and Charlie who was talking to him with excited hand gestures.

Hermione and Percy were talking seriously with Edward will Bella attempting to follow the conversation.

The twins were to my left and Jacob was to my right with Bella on the other side of him. Draco was talking to Jacob from the other side of the twins. It was all very complicated seeing as how nearly most of the order had turned up along with teachers and Hermione's parents and Sirius and Remus. Every table was a different size but mine was nearly the smallest and it held Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius on one side and the twins, Jacob and me on the other. Crookshanks was walking around in circles under my feet. I kept feeding him scraps of chicken every few minutes.

I was in the middle of talking to Remus when I felt a blast of powerful magic next to me. I looked where Jacob had been sitting and saw a very small kitten in his place.

Growling I looked up to where I knew Blaise was. He smirked at me before apparating away. Charlie and Bill automatically followed him.

Everyone that had been talking before was stunned into silence.

Edward was trying not to laugh his arse off more than likely being the only one privy to Jacob's ranting as I was sure he was doing by the way he was chattering and how his back hair was standing on end.

"Hermione…" I said looking at her imploringly.

"_Vocalaruis!_" she said pointing her wand at Jacob.

"-UPID SON OF A BITCH!" Jacob yelled loudly making everyone laugh.

"Lost him." Charlie said apparating back out of breath shortly followed by Bill.

"I'm A FUCKING CAT! CANT ONE OF YOU CHANGE ME BACK?!" he yelled pouting as he jumped into my lap.

"Only if we know which spell he cast." McGonagall said sternly.

"there's a potion that I can brew but it'll take two weeks." Draco said frowning. More than likely disappointed in his friend.

the heavy silence was broken by Bella's cell ringing.

"It's my dad." She said hitting the side button to silence it.

"Research time!" Hermione said gleefully. As Ron groaned beside her.

"Harry…" Jacob pouted as he cuddled into my arms.

"I'm going to get that SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled making the twins grin.

"can we use…"

"him as a test…"

"subject when you…"

"are done…"

"torturing him?"

"sure, sure." I replied. Thinking of my vendetta unaware that my Occlumency shield had fallen.

"_That_ will be very interesting. Emmett can help you there." Edward said suddenly with a very wicked grin.

"I think should hex him good." Jacob grumbled.

"I know the perfect one. _Emasculer._" Draco declared making Hermione giggle and Ron's face turn blue.

"And what is that?" Jacob asked curious, his ears peaking up from Harry's arms.

"Castration spell." Draco said smirking.

"Perfect." Jacob purred happily at the revenge.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

_**I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**_ A/n at bottom! Its short but it exists! I combined the two new chapters together. And I deleted the hiatus note! I also got bored and added more content… sorta

Days turned to weeks.

Jake was sulking. Though he could be spotted in any numerous places around the house. I found him on top of the book cases in the makeshift library more than once.

Ron and Hermione were in the makeshift library surrounded by atleast a hundred books.

Draco and Edward were in the basement with twenty different potions brewing.

Bella was trying to help but she was mostly in the way. Unless there was a meal to be cooked.

I was stressed trying to do everything at once.

It was two weeks in before Bill and Charlie Apparated into my living room with a full body bound Blaise. Everyone piled into the living room.

"How in the name of Merlin's left but did you manage to finally find him?" I asked after a moment of shock.

"Trust us. You don't want to know." Bill said with a sigh, clearly out of breath.

"legimens!" Hermione yelled startling everyone in the room.

"I want to bite him," Jake growled as he curled himself around my legs.

"Go ahead. No one is stopping you… wand." I said to Charlie.

"Here he wasn't too thrilled to have lost it before he was body bound." Charlie grinned.

"Got it!" Hermione yelled before maneuvering around Jake who was still biting deeply into Blaise and muttering evilly under his breath, I think he's been spending way too much time with Draco… to go upstairs.

"Oblivious maximus!" Draco yelled pointing his want at his old friend.

"Castrate him! Please somebody castrate him!" Jake whined once he was done biting Blaise. Obviously he didn't taste very good…

"Emasculer!" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at the dazed scumbag. "Arse" she mumbled as she carried a rather thick book in her hand. "he used the simplest bloody spell in the book! Literally! The one we all thought was way too obvious. Finite incantartum with his wand will change Jake back." She said thumping Blaise on the head as hard as she could with the book.

"Really? That simple?" I asked incredulously.

"Sadly." She said sitting next to Ron.

"How is it so simple?" Jake asked jumping up next to me.

"Finite incantartum is literally cancel last spell." Draco fumed. "BLOODY HELL!" he yelled in frustration stomping down to the basement to pack.

"Finite incantartum." I said pointing Blaise's wand at my wonderful Jake. It was crazy slow motion. Going from maybe the size of one of his shoes to 6'5.

I watched as he grew in to his normal 6'5 hunk of caramelized man muscled self.

Merlin's beard! I never really noticed how amazing my boyfriend looked.

I didn't hesitate as soon as those immaculate scorching eyes of his fell on me I hugged my very naked boyfriend as tightly as I possibly could

"God… Harry…" Jake gasped as he hugged me back.

"There will always be a bloody shield charm around you! Nothing will ever happen to you again!" I promised as I hugged him even tighter.

Soft kitten fur was nice and all but it didn't compare to velvety hot hard male muscle.

Not by a long shot.

"We'll leave you to it then." Edward said guiding Bella away.

I vaguely heard the fireplace roar to life as Ron and Hermione flooed away. The faint pop of apparation followed none too later from the basement.

"We'll just take this to Fred and George."

"Uhuh." Was all I said not even bothering to look away from Jake's face.

I heard the brothers laugh before apparating away as well.

"foolish wand waving and silly incantations are going to be the death of me Harry." Jake said touching my cheek with his hot hand.

I placed my much smaller one over his and leaned into the warm touch.

"You'll always have a shield charm! I swear!"

"Give me his wand." He said softly.

I did so without hesitation.

He snapped it into two. Four. And six before he crushed the little pieces to dust.

"My biggest problem is gone now. All I need is you." He whispered seductively before his lips met mine in a hungry kiss.

The vague promise made my knees weak.

Dreaming of feather light touches and scorching kisses for two weeks had me taking quite a few cold showers a day.

I felt his erection thick against me.

That's when I realized there was nothing really fifteen about my boyfriend. Hell he looked older than me!

That thought in mind I pulled away from the kiss to take a deep breath.

"Bed… room." I managed to gasp out.

"Fuck the bed room." He growled fiercely.

_**SMUT ALERT! LEMONS! GRAPHIC**_

I couldn't help it. I kissed him harder than I ever had before as he lowered us to the hardwood floor.

I hissed slightly at the harsh cold compared to his pulsing heat. Wanting to be closer I spelled my clothes away and was rewarded with more of his hot flesh on mine.

I quickly cast the preparation charms and moaned at the familiar feeling.

He growled when he felt the slick oil on his fingers.

He didn't waste any time thrusting one of his long thick fingers into me.

"Jake… more." I breathed breaking away from the kiss. My breath hitched as he ran his other hand over my body, re-exploring every soft spot and hot spot.

I gasped as he slid a second finger in. lost in the pleasure of his touch I grasped at his wide shoulders.

"Don't stop." I barely managed as his lips and tongue came into contact with my neck.

He bit down lightly as he added a third. I moaned loudly unable to hold it back.

"hurry." I gasped softly knowing he could hear me.

"Don't want to hurt you." He whispered softly in my ear.

"You won't. I swear." He pulled back from my neck and looked in my eyes. Whatever he saw there made him remove his fingers.

I couldn't help the soft whine of disappointment that escaped my lips. But my disappointment didn't last long.

I felt his tip tease my entrance. I was helpless to the primal urge to impale myself on him.

"Damnit Harry!" he cried out passionately, head thrown back, eyes clamped shut, mouth open in ecstasy, hands gripping my hips in a hold that I couldn't break out of.

I felt my insides burn with his thick heat. I griped my muscles around him and his eyes shot open and he looked down at me. The wolf was there just under the surface, just itching to be released.

"I wont break." I promised touching his cheek lovingly.

"Just… give me… a sec." he growled.

Grinning I gripped my muscles around him lightly hopefully coaxing him to move.

Ten long excruciating seconds later he pulled nearly all the way out, leaving just his head inside me, before thrusting back hard.

I let out a loud keen. Merlin this is what I missed.

He soon made his deep thrusts into a rhythm; hitting my sweet spot nearly every time.

The room was filled with only the sound of skin slapping on skin vulgarly and the sounds of me moaning and him grunting and growling trying to keep the wolf inside.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight above me.

His eyes were half lidded and hazy with lust, and something deeper that pulled at something deep inside me.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of sex.

His jaw was set in a hard clench. I could see it tick with every thrust.

The muscles in his neck popping out with restraint.

His hard tan muscles coved in sweat.

This was one of the most exotic sights I hade ever seen, and I wanted it imprinted into my brain forever.

I felt his grip in my left hip weaken before disappearing completely as he grasped my weeping cock that had been deliciously sandwiched between us and pumped it in time with his thrusts. I felt that cottoning feeling in my ears as I quickly approached bliss.

I was powerless to the overwhelming orgasm that shook my body. Sending stream after stream of my seed over both of us. He followed not too shortly after me.

He stilled above me and his eyes clamed shut before popping open and looking heavenward as he let out a loud cry followed by my name.

I rolled us over before he smooshed me with his much larger frame.

I laid my ear over his heart and listened to it beat wildly slowing only just a little before he kissed the top of my head.

I felt him chuckle softly after his breathing returned to normal.

"I think… I think that was better than our first time." He joked as his hands rand down my back and over my shoulders.

"Mmm." I agreed letting the post-coital bliss surround us with its loving embrace as I spilled into the land of dreams with more feather light touches and searing kisses; knowing this time if I wanted when I woke I could reenact the dreams.

_**APPOLOGY: Ok sooo I am deeply in terribly sorry! If it makes you feel any better I have went through and re-read my whole story AND all of your lovely reviews. **_I feel like utter shit at the moment. I don't actually expect any reviews on this chapter.

I fully expect flames. I am a horrible person. I have left so many of you behind. : cries: please forgive me! I love you guys so much!

IchigoPudding

Luv Dougie

fifespice

beauty0102

SPEEDIE22

This is for you guys! You have commented on every chapter, I never realized how much I missed you guys until I reread my reviews! If I missed anyone I am sorry! It's late… er... early… yeah… time for sleep!

Good news: I am over my writers block! My ex literally killed my muse for everything! I now have I think four or five new stories up! I also have seven new sketches/paintings along with a collection of marker drawings! I've also made so many hemp _things_ that my fingers are raw. I have also finished a cross stitch pattern!

I am on a roll!

Ok sooo umm… I'm gonna go grab a cold shower now. I didn't change P.O.V. in hopes for this to actually be my apology chapter. Sweaty Jacob or character of choice for everyone who reviews. ^.- yeah.. cold shower… bye!


End file.
